Like the Rain
by littlemissrockstar1111
Summary: Meredith is a resident pursuing a nuero career. she and derek plan on marriage and CHILDREN? MerDer centered, Bang, Maddi, Izex. horsies included lol
1. Chapter 1

**Like the Rain**

**A Grey's Anatomy Fanfiction by LittleMissRockstar1111**

**NO I DON'T OWN GREY'S ANATOMY! BUT I DO OWN ALL THE INTERNS I MADE UP. DISCLUDING LEXIE GREY AND GEORGE O'MALLEY AND NORMAN…**

PAIRINGS Izzie/Alex 

**Mer/Der**

**Callie/George**

**Cristina/Burke**

Interns Izzie's 

Dr. Adrienne Thomas

Dr. John Smith

Dr. Tim Maloney

Dr. Lisa Walton

Dr. Crystal Hoover

Meredith's 

Dr. George O'Malley

Dr. Maria Cope

Dr. Rich Ford

Dr. Emma O'Brien

Dr. Lynn Schaeffer

Alex's 

Dr. Kevin Simpson

Dr. Norman

Dr. Stephanie Botts

Dr. Leighanne Cummings

Dr. Darren Hoffman

Cristina's 

Dr. Lexy Grey- # 2

Dr. Shannon Meyer- #1

Dr. Jonathan Walters-#3

Dr. Marissa West

Dr. Martial Sibly

I probably will not mention the interns too much. But thought it would be easier if you all knew the names…

Courage is Being scared to death, but saddling up anyways…

**Meredith is facing some trouble in her life. What she really needs is a strong man to protect her. She is expecting but what happens when a single event changes everything? Can she really go on with this all? Will her hero be Derek? And will they face troubles along the way? And will Mark Sloan ever stop being a Manwhore? The only way to know is to read Like the Rain. **

Courage. It's a gift. Some have it, some don't. The lucky few who do have it abuse the gift. But the large number of people who don't have it could definitely put it to great use. Take interns for instance…interns are so full of courage it blinds them from the truth. It blocks out all hope we have. But when we finally do cross the intern/resident line we are really up to the test on who has it and who doesn't…

Meredith looked out her bedroom window she could see the rain leaving streaks on the glass. She ran her hand down the window and sighed. Storms always made her think about her and Derek's relationship. She kept a secret from him though, unwilling to tell till she knew he would not mind the surprise. A large boom of thunder went off and she took a step back. Obviously taken off guard. Then a large cracking sound and all electronics ceased. She looked around and lay down to try to get some sleep. As soon as she pulled the covers over her head, she heard a buzzing sound coming from her pager. She ran into the hallway to see Izzie and George standing outside her door.

"911?"

"Yep let's go"

"So whatcha think is going on?"

"Well I don't know but Bailey, Mark, Derek, Addison, Burke, Torrez, and chief are all here so must be something big…."

"Well I hope something that will wake me up, Mer"

"Yeah me too" George said in between yawns.

They quickly walked in and saw a group of people surrounding the chief. They went to their interns. When the chief began to talk.

"Ok people, we have just been notified a tornado has a the south side of Seattle. We have arranged a few teams to go out but please be warned of how dangerous it will be. Not everyone is going. All interns will stay here and await the ambulances besides the following, Dr. Lexy Grey you will be following Cristina, Norman you with Karev, Dr.O'Malley you follow Dr. Meredith Grey, and Dr. Lisa Walton you follow Dr. Stevens. No time can be wasted. I want all residents to meet your usual attending. Let's go people."

Meredith met up with George and went to find Derek. They found him talking with Dr. Bailey.

"You two mine today?" Derek asked hopeful he would be working with Meredith. She nodded. He ordered Meredith to go and get the car number from chief.

"George there might be sometime I'll be away from you to. And I want you to watch Meredith closely. She hasn't been acting herself lately. Do you know why she is acting so weak all the time?"

"Yes I do sir. But with all due respect to Meredith I cannot tell you."

"I respect that dr. O'Malley but should I be worried?"

"No sir"

"Good." Meredith had returned once again holding her stomach.

"Car number 23"

"Ok let's go." Derek waited till Meredith was right beside him to say anything.

"Hey Mer are you feeling ok?"

"Uh yeah I'm fine." Meredith knew this was a lie but she had to keep her condition a secret just awhile longer.

"Are you sure? I could always drive you home and then come back."

"Derek listen we cant do this. We aren't a couple anymore. I am waiting, and you are hopefully waiting till I can actually commit to a relationship." She spat out and Derek was taken back.

"I am, Meredith. Believe me I'm trying but it is a little hard to see everybody so happy and it makes me miss you."

"Well I know but how do you think I feel? I live with Izzie who has Alex and George who's with Callie, and Cristina?"

"I know Mer, I know."

"Whatever let's just do our own things…" Meredith hops into the ambulance and sat in between George and Derek.

"So do we know how bad this is?" George broke the silence.

"No all I know is it's a tornado and we need to get out there." "You guys remember your safety protocol?"

"I do."

"Yeah"

"Good okay looks like we are arriving. Watch your step and I want you both to follow me until you get used to everything." An EMT opened the door and slyly looked at Derek.

"Listen I know you're a hotshot neurosurgeon and these are your prize guinea pigs but I ain't gonna kiss your asses all day."

"That was a very inappropriate thing for a person as low on the hospital food chain as you to say…" Derek fumed. Derek led them to a few patients lying on the ground. One with a metal pole piercing her heart, a pregnant women with a broken neck, and a man that was evidently having some very fierce back pains.

"Meredith you tag the pregnant women and the penetrated women. George go get me a stretcher and two body bags."

"Yes sir" In no time the two bodies was bagged and Derek had the one patient on the way to the hospital.

"Good job you two."

"Derek there's one over here" Meredith called out.

"Ok I'm coming" he examined the patient. He was an older fellow lying in a ditch evidently trying to escape the tornado. Meredith was actually talking to him.

"Sir are you ok?"

"I'm fine I fell and broke my ankle trying to escape. Its no big deal I just couldn't get up."

"Well sir it is a big deal. You just outsmarted a tornado." Meredith said smiling.

"Well I don't know you miss but you sure are a looker." He said smiling at her.

"Well your not the first to tell me that. But I'm not sure it's a good idea to hit on your doctor."

"I wasn't flirting I was stating a fact. What do you guys think?" he said pointing at George and Derek.

"She is absolutely gorgeous" was Derek's response and George just nodded.

"See young lady"

"Ok sir but I think we should get you onto a stretcher."

"Ok if you say so miss. But do you have a name?"

"Dr. Grey. But its just Meredith. Call me Meredith."

"Ok Meredith. That's a pretty name." he said as an EMT loaded him into the ambulance.

"Good work Mer."

"Yeah anytime." She got dizzy and was having trouble standing. She grabbed Derek's sleeve.

"Meredith! Are you ok?"

"I don't feel good."

"It's ok. Just come on I'm going to take you home. We are pretty much done here." He said before tipping her into his arm and carried her to an ambulance so that they could get back to the hospital where his car was.

"So are you sick or something?"

"I already told you I'm fine!"

"You about collapsed!" he said handing her a bottle of water. Which she took a sip of and instantly started choking. Derek rubbed her back lovingly.

"easy there Mer."

"I was thirsty, I haven't had anything to eat or drink in a week." Knowing she said too much she put her hand to her mouth.

"Why?" he said with a look of concern.

"Uh no reason."

"Meredith?" he warned

"I can't tell you. Not yet anyway."

"When will you be able to?"

"Soon." He looked impatiently at her then pulled her onto his lap.

"Ok well hopefully you are not lying…"

"I'm not, Derek."

"Good." He said running his warm hands through her hair.

They had arrived at the hospital and Derek made Meredith get in his car and he drove her home.

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you yell if I told you something?"

"Well I don't know what your referring to but no, I would never yell at you."

"Good. I can tell you when we get to my house."

"Wow that was fast. What made you change your mind?"

"Oh just the fact that I can't wait to see the look on your face when I tell you."

"oh must be something good."

"Well depends on how you look at it."

"Oh ok" he pulled in her driveway and walked her inside and carried her up the stairs.

"Now can you tell me?"

"Yep. I am pregnant, with your child." She said hoping for a good response. Which his jaw dropped down and he hugged her.

"That's great Mer! How far along are you?"

"3 months."

"You kept it from me that long?"

"Yeah you never even noticed?"

"Well you haven't been letting me!" Suddenly the phone began ringing and Mer picked it up. It was Cristina Yang.

"Mer?"

"Yeah what you need Cristina?"

"I'm pregnant."

Courage gives us the extra security and hope, but really it means nothing. You can do the same thing even if you have no courage at all. Life can make or break us; courage helps determine who goes down and who doesn't. We think we need it to survive but its just a side setting…

Well that's it for chapter one. Hope you liked it. And if you haven't caught on to my set up each Chapter is like an episode.

Please review! And if you are interested in being an honor reviewer please write to me about it!

RAINY GREY FAN WRITE- IN: any ideas for the story? Send em' to me and if I like them I'll put your name in the beginning of my chapter and use the part. Plus anyone who does this gets their own copy of the next chapter 3 DAYS earlier than I add it!

SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THIS STORY IS GONNA BE GOING ON FOR AWHILE AND I THINK I WILL ADD A NEW CHAPTER EVERY THURSDAY. AND PLEASE ADD TO STORY WATCH…


	2. Chapter 2

Like the rain: Chapter 2

**Note- no I do not own grey's, sadly I don't because I suck at life :/ **

**I'd like to thank my reviewers…**

**TVHollyWoodDiva**

**Mcdreamyslover**

**JustlikeMeredith**

**Supershipper**

**You guys are the reason this chapter is even out. Now some people have been telling me that it's a little OOC but lets just say I don't really agree with Shondra on everything so yeah I write a little OOC, what's the big deal? Anyways I get this funny feeling in my stomach when I write this so yeah it makes me sick sometimes lol. I'm not real big on that sort of stuff. I'm a Cristina or Meredith what ever floats your boat. [But I still write it, awkward I know**

Interns Izzie's

Dr. Adrienne Thomas

Dr. John Smith

Dr. Tim Maloney

Dr. Lisa Walton

Dr. Crystal Hoover

Meredith's

Dr. George O'Malley

Dr. Maria Cope

Dr. Rich Ford

Dr. Emma O'Brien

Dr. Lynn Schaeffer

Alex's

Dr. Kevin Simpson

Dr. Norman

Dr. Stephanie Botts

Dr. Leighanne Cummings

Dr. Darren Hoffman

Cristina's

Dr. Lexy Grey- # 2

Dr. Shannon Meyer- #1

Dr. Jonathan Walters-#3

Dr. Marissa West- #4

Dr. Martial Sibly- #5

**Seriously! **

**The pursuit of happiness… is it really possible for such a thing to be even imaginable. We all dream we will find happiness, its what keeps us going when our mind says 'just give up'. When it comes to career it is never about the job, its always about being on top of the game or getting ahead…sometimes it blinds us from the key objections that we need to be successful in our career. **

Meredith hung up the phone. She couldn't believe the irony that she had just encountered. It was so paradoxical; her best friend was also pregnant. She turned around to see Derek behind her with questioning eyes.

"Cristina" she said

"Cristina? What about her"

"She is pregnant too"

"That's kind of cool isn't it?"

"Yeah"

"Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine." Once again the telephone started ringing.

"Hello, is this Miss Meredith Grey?"

"Yes."

"Hello this Nancy, I work at SGH. We have been notified to call you about your sister Lexy Grey. She has a Primary Malignant pineocytoma. She is showing extreme amounts of hydrocephalus. It is inoperable and her life expectancy is very low. She will live at tops for a week and that still is improbable. I am so sorry."

"Uh I um, is there anything I should be doing for her or for the family?"

"No mam. Since you were not around before now there is really nothing." Meredith hung up the phone and stared at the ceiling. She had never been fond of Lexy but it still hurt her to know that she was dieing. She started getting teary eyed.

"Meredith are you ok?"

"Its Lexy. She has a Primary Malignant pineocytoma."

"Oh Mer I'm so sorry" he sad hugging her.

"Its ok though. I think anyway."

"Mer are you sure."

"Yeah, Her mom and my mom. Wow its a lot to take in. I am not to close to her and I am not fond of her but she is so young. She has a week at most to live."

"That's not very long, are you gonna go see her?"

"Maybe. I don't know, you know my hormones are all out of whack from the baby."

"Speaking of the baby I think we should think of some names Derek, that will help me cause right now I just need to calm down."

"Uh ok. Whatcha think?"

"Uh I don't really know but I really really like the name Riley if it's a boy. You can't imagine how much I like that name."

"I like it to. So put Riley on the top of the boys list. By the way when is your next appointment?"

"Thank you. Um this Thursday. What do you think for a girl?"

"I like Isabelle."

"As in like Izzie?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Oh nothing I like that name too." She said her eyes flashing over to a picture she had on her wall of Meredith and Izzie in the kitchen backing. It was one Alex took. They both looked really good in it and she was happy she had a friend that would do stuff like that with her, her and Cristina are still the best of friends but Cristina would not be caught dead getting her picture taken like that…

Seriously!

"Alex?"

"What Iz?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to leave your dirty laundry on my floor? I am more orderly than you and I don't need your mess in here."

"Oh Iz shush and get back to your baking." Izzie huffed and marched back into the kitchen where she was baking chocolate muffins. Alex walked up behind her and kissed her on the neck, causing her to spin around and he planted another one on her lips this time.

"As soon as you're done here your mine Isabelle." He hissed seductively

"Ok Alexander."

"Don't ever call me that."

"Sorry Alex" she said with a grin.

Seriously!

"Callie?"

"What now George?"

"I was wondering when you're shift started."

"Tonight at 6 why?"

"Just wondering."

"Im going to the store could you please clean the apartment for me?"

"Sure Callie." He said dryly.

Seriously!

"Mark!" Addison says walking out of the bathroom into her hotel room in just a robe with her hair-dripping wet.

"Yes Addi?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh I just thought I'd come and see my girl."

"No get out"

"Oh but Addi."

"No Mark get out."

"Im not leaving Addi. You and Derek got a divorce, you're all alone. I don't want you to be. You're a strong girl, but I'm afraid you cant do this own your own, no one can. So let me stay. I'll listen to whatever you say and I can help you." Addison nodded and started to cry. Mark took her onto his lap and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Shhhh…you'll be ok Addi. You'll be ok. Im here for you."

Seriously!

"Derek?"

"Huh, Mer?"

"Uh this is gonna sound weird but I'm really hungry for pickles and peanut butter. Can you get me some?"

"Your starting to get your cravings huh sweetie?"

"Yeah I guess," she said as Derek walked towards the kitchen and pulled out the pickle and peanut butter.

"How would you like that prepared, darling?" he said with in his best waiter tone.

"On bread thanks. And you never told me you worked in a restaurant!" she said laughing.

"That's cause I didn't." he said bringing her the sandwich.

"Well that's a good thing."

"Is that so?" he said and she grunted in pain

"What's wrong?" he looked panicked but without a response Meredith grabbed his hand and laid it gently on her stomach. Derek grinned, it was the first time he ever felt the baby kick.

"Riley is a kicker." She responded.

"How do you know it's a boy?"

"I know these things Derek."

Seriously!

Callie walked in the door with the groceries to find George sweeping the floor. The hotel room was spotless. Her jaw dropped and she hugged him.

"Sorry if it's not clean enough." He said looking guilty

"Its fine." She said kissing him

"What do you think about kids?"

"You mean having them?"

"Yeah."

"I think that would be great, Callie."

"That's good. Cause im pregnant."

"Oh my god!" He remembered the conversation at lunch. "Wait Mer and Cristina are pregnant too."

"Holy crap?!!?"

"Yeah I know soon Alex will have Izzie knocked up to."

"Cristina never struck me as the parenting type." Callie argued.

"Yeah I think she is gonna go behind Burke's back and get an abortion, cause I highly doubt Burke knows about the baby."

"Your probably right."

"Well Callie just so we're clear, I am so happy that your pregnant." He said hugging her.

"Thanks George."

Seriously!

"Thanks Mark, I really needed that."

"Anytime Addi. But if you ever need to talk or you know anything more just call me."

"I will mark."

Seriously!

Cristina walked into Meredith's house, she knew Mer wouldn't care and she was too upset to mind. She walked strait up the stairs into mer's room.

"Out now." She said pointing at Derek.

"Cristina?"

"I need to talk to Meredith."

"I guess I'll be taking a shower." He said getting up.

"What do you need Cristina?"

"Burke. He cheated on me. He cheated on me and im pregnant."

"He didn't." Meredith cringed with disbelief.

"He did."

"What are you gonna do."

"Im dumping him and getting an abortion it's the only way."

"No it's not Cristina."

"How do even know he was cheating on you?"

"I have a key to his apartment, he was there with another girl." She was on the brink of tears, so was Meredith.

"I have to go Meredith, I'm not gonna put up with this."

"Are you ok Cristina? I can drive you. Your really upset."

"Im fine, We're fine, everything is fine Meredith."

"Ok." Meredith said sarcastically.

Seriously!

"Cristina I was just about to find you we need to talk." Burke said.

"I know we do but im doing the talking. It's over. You could've at least had the decency to break up with me before you do this. Im done, we're done." She said walking away.

"Jeesh Preston what did you do?" Dr. Hahn said.

"I don't know. I just wanted to tell her my sister was in town and I wanted her to meet her. Oh no."

"What?"

"She thought I was cheating on her." He ran to the parking lot where the rain was pouring down on him. He saw Cristina on her knees beside her car, crying. A sight he had never thought he would even dream of seeing her in.

"Cristina."

"What do you want?"

"I'm not cheating on you."

"What?"

"That's my sister." Cristina's eyes shot to his and she hugged him, tears still falling. It was a beautiful scene, an emotional wreck right out in plain view. They loved each other and the chemistry started to happen.

"I'm pregnant, Burke, I'm pregnant."

"Cristina! That's great." He hugged her. "Let's get you home."

Seriously!

Izzie lay on the bed half-naked with Alex.

"That was great." She said, the tint of rain hitting the roof, making it an emotional scene.

"I love you, Izzie I have for along time now. I know I've been an ass. I know that. I'd love to make it up to you, would you Isabelle Stevens be my wife?"

"Alex. Oh my god." She about passed out.

"Well?"

"Yes. Yes I will." She said hugging him.

Seriously!

"Meredith?"

"Yeah Derek?"

"My mom is in town, she wants to meet you. We are going out to dinner tomorrow night. Can you wear something that shows of your stomach? Like that lavender colored shirt that is tight around your chest then flares out?"

"Sure that shows off my fat enough."

"No I just want her to notice it on her own."

"Why?"

"Lets say she will be more excited if she doesn't expect it."

"Well that's good." She said smiling.

"That's also why id like you to do this for me too." He took a deep breath and kneeled. "Meredith Grey, I love you more than words can express. I want to wake up beside you, go to bed beside you; I wanna be the one that wakes up at 4 in the morning to take care of you and our children. I want to be the guy that you can't get out of your head. But, most of all I want to be McDreamy, and I want you to be Mrs. McDreamy. So will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife, Meredith?"

Her heart did a flip for joy, she couldn't even respond. She stood there staring at him. She had to say yes. This was her life long dream. She finally worked up the nerve to answer.

"Well it took you long enough, yes I will Derek." They hugged and had no intention of ever letting go.

Happiness… when it finds you, you either take it or you don't. It may be easier to turn it down but does it really benefit to you? Happiness isn't life… it just makes living life worthwhile. My advice? Just do it.

END

Well what did you think? It's not the best chap. But I'm trying to cram all the stuff into the first 3 or 4 chapters so I can get along with the interesting stuff. I promise it will get better. I know I'm really pushing it making Callie, Meredith, and Cristina pregnant all at once but that's the irony and you can't pick when you get pregnant. Plus, Callie is a friend with everyone in my story, a little OOC but I hate that they hate Callie. Also YES Derek and Alex did propose and they both said yes which is making things even more ironic but hey that's what I live for. Also, its 'because we can't help who we fall in love with that's why…' yeah that's a mer quote from Season two [one of the last episodes where Iz cut Denny's LVAD…

So review and I may get the next chapter out sooner. Feedback is welcome just leave a way for me to defend my story.


	3. Opposites Attract

**Like the Rain Chap 3 **

Yeah I know recapping is a waste of time but I'm not forcing you to read it. I am really enjoying writing this, I love the fluff but this is a little angst chapter mostly but there is still some fluff. I don't know what you guys think about Callie, Cristina, and Meredith all being pregnant but I like it so yeah. Alex and Derek proposed both girls said yes. Credit for the name of Derek and Meredith's son is from a movie called "National Treasure", Riley is the name of Justin Bartha's character… I love that guy. And Isabelle is after Izzie Stevens because she and Meredith are very good friends in this story! So review and maybe I'll get chapter four here two. Anyone who doesn't know what Lexis's issue is, a_ Primary Malignant pineocytoma _it's a slow growing brain tumor that usually ends with paralysis or death. Also so we are clear Susan Grey is **NOT **dead.

Previously in "Like the Rain" 

"_Cristina" she said_

"_Cristina? What about her_

"_She is pregnant too"_

_GAGAGAGAGA_

"_We have been notified to call you about your sister Lexy Grey. She has a Primary Malignant pineocytoma. She is showing extreme amounts of hydrocephalus. It is inoperable and her life expectancy is very low. She will live at tops for a week and that still is improbable. I am so sorry."_

_GAGAGAGA_

"_What do you think about kids?"_

"_You mean having them?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I think that would be great, Callie." George replied._

"_That's good. Cause im pregnant." _

_GAGAGA_

"_I'm pregnant, Burke, I'm pregnant."_

"_Cristina! That's great." He hugged her_

_GAGA_

"_I love you, Izzie I have for along time now. I know I've been an ass. I know that. I'd love to make it up to you, would you Isabelle Stevens be my wife?"_

"_Yes. Yes I will." She said hugging him._

_GA_

"That's also why id like you to do this for me too." He took a deep breath and kneeled. "Meredith Grey, I love you more than words can express. I want to wake up beside you, go to bed beside you; I wanna be the one that wakes up at 4 in the morning to take care of you and our children. I want to be the guy that you can't get out of your head. But, most of all I want to be McDreamy, and I want you to be Mrs. McDreamy. So will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife, Meredith?"

"Well it's about time!"

**The truth brings us to places we don't want to be or places we know we shouldn't be. Intimacy, death, revenge, all these things are unplanned. Nobody knows when they'll sneak up and bite you on the ass. Yes the truth is a hard thing to gamble on…**

**Meredith walked down the corridor with her interns to round on all her patients. They walked into room 234, which was none other, then Lexi Grey's room. Meredith sighed and looked at the ceiling. **

"**Alright who's presenting?" She said sorely.**

"**Uh I am Dr. Grey." George said quietly**

"**Lexi Grey, 27, admitted for a Primary Malignant pineocytoma, surgery is scheduled for today."**

"**Ok George get her tests done and I want her prepped for surgery."**

"**Yes Dr. Grey." Thatcher walked in.**

"**Meredith! Tell me what the hell is going on, none of these bastard doctors will tell me." He said pointing to George leaving.**

"**Just so happens that "bastard" is my friend."**

"**Shut up Meredith, this is not about you. It's about Lexi. It's never been about you!"**

"**Thatch" Susan warned.**

"**No Susan she needs to learn to not be so self- centered."**

"**Go do your job, Meredith." Thatch ordered. She burst out of the room, down the hall and into the office her and Derek share. George was right outside the door, and followed her in. tears slowly slid down her cheeks. George saw this. **

"**What's wrong, Mer?"**

"**My father, I hate him." She said in between sniffles.**

"**Shhhh… Mer, its ok."**

"**No no its not." George saw how upset she was and he hugged her and rubbed her back soothingly. Derek walked in, he saw this and was jealous but did not thin it was anything. He cleared his throat in hopes they would break. George looked nervous and guilty at the same time, he didn't feel that way for her anymore but Derek didn't know that. George handed Meredith some tissues and pulled Derek aside.**

"**Uh Derek it wasn't anything. She just had an encounter with her father and she is really upset."**

"**I know George and don't you have somewhere to be?"**

"**Yes sir." After he left Derek walked up to Meredith who was now laying on the couch, holding her abdomen and sniffling.**

"**You ok sweetie?"**

"**I'm fine." She said rolling over so her back was facing him. **

"**I know that means you're not ok." **

"**My father. He's an asshole." He scoffed and rubbed her back causing her to jump slightly, he loved doing that. There is a spot on her back that she would jump when he touched her there, only him. When anyone else did it she didn't move. **

"**Well some how I kind of figured that."**

"**Come on we have to go operate." **

"**Ok boss."**

**Seriously!**

"**We're loosing her."**

"**She flat lined, she's gone."**

"**Time of death 8:43"**

"**Meredith are you ok?"**

"**I am fine, but im the one that has to tell my family their daughter died on my watch."**

"**No let me, Meredith."**

"**Are you sure, Derek?"**

"**Yeah it's fine."**

"**I'm coming with you though."**

"**Ok let's go."**

**Seriously!**

"**Mr. Grey there was complications in your daughters surgery. She had extensive damage, she passed away. I am so sorry."**

"**No, no your not. You both planned this. Just so were clear Meredith, your not my daughter. Lexi would have been the better surgeon and she died! Why couldn't it have been you? I hate you, don't even think about showing your face around me anymore!" Meredith instantly had tears running from her eyes. She turned to face Derek who took hold of her. He didn't know why but he had the urge to protect her from Thatcher. He didn't know why until he saw Thatcher try to hit her. He grabbed her and turned around to take her away, she didn't need the stress. She was carrying his, their children. They went back to their office and he got her a bottle of water. **

"**Calm down, drink this."**

"**Ok Derek. Why does he have to be like that? I mean he was married to a surgeon. He should know these things happen."**

"**I know Meredith. What do you want to do when we get off work?"**

"**Eat!"**

"**Yeah but where?"**

"**Can't just order in for once? Pizza?"**

"**Meredith, you know how bad that stuff is for you?"**

"**Subs?"**

"**Uh yeah sure. At least that's healthy."**

"**Oh Derek get over yourself. What are you gonna do when I start asking for pizza piled high with snickers bars and ice-cream?"**

"**Speaking of unhealthy food, I want some cupcakes."**

"**Meredith!"**

"**Where is Izzie?"**

"**She called off today."**

"**Why?"**

"**Uh I don't know."**

"**I'll call her." She dialed the number "hey Izzie?" **

"**Oh hi mer, whats up?"**

"**I was just wondering were my ditzy blonde was."**

"**Oh I took the day off my pregnant whore. Oh my god, guess what!"**

"**What?"**

"**Alex proposed."**

**  
"So did Derek!" he glanced over slightly at his name and chuckled a little.**

"**Oh that's so cool"**

"**Are you home?"**

**Yeah I'm really bored I think I'll bake something."**

"**In that case make cupcakes. I have been having my pregnancy cravings and I need cupcakes."**

"**Ok chicca. What kind."**

"**Uh the ones with pink frosting."**

"**Ok!" Izzie said happy to do something for her expecting friend.**

"**Bye Iz."**

"**Bye Mer."**

"**So do I get any fun tonight?" Derek asked seductively. **

"**Depends on how many cupcakes I get, so I have enough energy to outlast you."**

"**In your dreams Mer."**

"**Oh your just jealous."**

"**Never."**

"**I'm glad I have you Derek."**

"**I'm glad I have my Meredith too. Even if she is a dirty pornstar." He laughed.**

"**Oh you know you like it." She said shoving herself onto him, forcing him into the wall.**

"**Feeling a little feisty?"**

"**There's my pornstar side."**

**Seriously!**

"**Meredith wants cupcakes Alex, how weird is that? She never eats anything like that."**

"**Dude she is pregnant."**

"**Yeah I know but still she is Meredith the proposal must be going to her head."**

"**What? Shepard actually did it?"**

"**Huh? You knew?" **

"**Oh yeah, he asked me if I thought he should propose to her."**

"**Wow."**

"**Yeah."**

**Seriously!**

"**So Shepard proposed?" Burke asked.**

"**Yeah last night."**

"**That's a step up." He said pulling her closer.**

"**Psh word is Alex and Izzie are getting hitched to."**

"**They seem like two completely different people."**

"**Opposites attract." She smiled "Me and you, Mer and Derek, George and Callie?" **

"**Yeah I guess your right."**

**Seriously!**

"**George?"**

"**Yeah Callie?"**

"**Did you think of any names?"**

"**William, Erin, and Eric."**

"**Those are all boys names. What about Rose, or Emily?"**

"**Not Rose, I love Emily though."**

"**Emily." Callie repeated.**

**Seriously!**

"**Meredith?"**

**She turned around to see none other than Susan Grey.**

"**Susan?"**

"**I don't want to talk about… you know. Im trying to concept the fact that she is gone. But I cant I laugh when I think about it. Cause she was so young."**

"**I know. Thatcher was right, I deserved this more."**

"**Meredith don't ever say that, no one deserves that. What do I hear about you being pregnant? And getting married?"**

"**Yeah Derek, you remember him? Well we are getting married and I am expecting, I have an appointment in two days."**

"**Im so happy for you. Could I maybe come with you and Derek to the appointment?" **

"**Yeah, do you wanna meet us here at noon on Thursday so we can grab lunch beforehand?"**

"**Sure I'll be there."**

**  
Seriously!**

**Addison walked up the stairs to Marks hotel room. She began to swipe the card, but as she did a sense of knowing hit her in the face. She opened the door to reveal Mark and another woman in bed. **

"**I love you mark." The other woman said.**

"**I love you too…" he looked over and saw Addison.**

"**I trusted you…" Addison turned and ran.**

**  
**

"**Truth. It means a lot to the people who give and receive it, yet it's just words to those who don't know how to use it or receive it, but heres the thing; the truth sometimes hurts…**

**Seriously!**

**Well there you have it. Chapter three. A very emotional little chapter. A death, a reuniting, and a betrayal. Please review and chapter 4 could be out tomorrow. And please don't criticize the monologues cause I wrote them myself… **

**MY LOYAL REVIEWERS: THANKS YOU GUYS!**

**Vmsuperfan**

**McSin**

**Kilikina1**

**Mcbabe586**

**JustLikeMeredith**

**Belairdesi**

**Ihatemessbutiloveyou**

**Mcdreamyslover**

**Monagirl**

**Lexziema**

**TVHollyWoodDiva**


	4. Reliability

**Like the Rain: Chapter 4**

NOTE: I DON'T OWN GREY'S ANATOMY, WHY? BECAUSE I SUCK AT LIFE.

I really like where this story is going and it wouldn't be here if you guys weren't so supportive! I love it. Anyways this chapter is a very, very emotional one for some of the characters. Mark is being Mark for anyone who hated the cliffhanger on the last chapter. + This is a pretty funny chapter. Hopefully some parts make you LOL.

Reliability. Some people don't understand this slogan. Some do, they are pretty much rivals from one another: the respecters and the jackasses. It sounds sarcastic but really either someone respects and is respected or disrespects and is labeled "Jackass".

"Addison. Wait…"

"No!" she said crying.

"I was lonely!" mark bellowed.

"Mark your not lonely your promiscuous! This is the reason I didn't want to get involved with you again, you would cheat on me every chance you got!" she said watching the bleach blonde, blue- eyed woman run out the door. She was short, about Meredith's height and was almost as skinny as Meredith. Addison ran out. She wasn't going to watch him do this to her anymore. On the way out she saw a SGH tag laying in the hall, with the blonde's picture on it. It was followed by the words "OB resident." Dr. Misty Bell. The date was just yesterday; she must be the new OB resident.

Seriously!

Addison and Callie were sitting at a table in the cafeteria.

"Mark had a girl in his hotel room last night."

"Ugly?"

"No like supermodel hot."

"Oh sort of like Dr. Stevens?"

"Well yeah I guess. Did you feel like you wanted to strangle her after the thing between her and George?"

"Yeah! I was tempted to stab her with my scalpel. Carve my name in her face…" Callie grinned. Addison scooted away.

"Uh-huh. Don't over do it."

"So you really think that she will be in here."

"Yeah look!" she pointed as Meredith and Misty walked past.

"That was her?"

"Yeah!" Addison frowned. "At least I can live with Mer. I never did really hate her, it wasn't her fault."

"Look at them!" Callie said referring to Meredith and Misty laughing and drinking bottled water and eating salad. This caused Callie to look down at her Pepsi, hamburger, and French fries. And Addison her Coke, pizza, and onion rings. Addison smiled and said…

"They're like the skinny preppy high school girls that always straighten their hair and get suspended for their skirts being too short or their boobs hanging out of their shirts and carry combs in their bras. The ones all the geeks hate but are still jealous of."

"Yeah I was a band geek."

"Me too!"

"Well they are doing something right cause they get the guys." Callie frowned when Izzie joined them.

"Ha. Ya got that right."

Seriously!

"Hey!"

"Hey, Iz"

"Hey. Im new, Misty Bell. OB resident."

"Hey I'm Izzie Stevens, Plastics."

"Oh yeah? Mer you didn't tell me your specialty."

"Neuro."

"So how do you like Seattle, Misty?"

"Pretty good. I met the uh OBGYN attending yesterday and she hates me."

"Well that's Addi she hates everyone. Ask Mer."

"Oh I don't hate Addi, she is really nice when you get to know her."

"Yeah unless you sleep with her boyfriend."

"Or husband." Izzie shot Meredith a glance.

"Yeah but look who's marrying him and having his child."

"Wow Meredith your getting married?"

Yeah."

"Wow to who?"

"Derek Shepard, Neuro attending."

"Oh that's way cool." Cristina joined them.

"Did you leave your minnie skirt at home, princess?" Cristina asked Misty.

"Cristina!" Meredith warned.

"No its ok, I like her taste. No it's actually in my locker, sweetheart." Cristina pissed off left to sit with Burke.

"That's Cristina, she's my best friend. But she is a bitch. I blame it on the fact she is the Cardio resident and she is married to Preston Burke."

"That explains a lot."

"Well yeah she'll start to like you eventually." Izzie looked up seeing Derek walk towards their table.

"Mer, husband at..." she looked at her watch. "12 o'clock."

"That's him? He is cute. But I really like you Mer so I wont try anything besides I like someone else."

"Hey sweetie." He said kissing her on the neck. "Don't forget that you have your appointment to go to, and we have to go out to eat dinner with Susan."

"I won't Derek. I'll see you in an hour, okay?"

"Okay honey."

Seriously!

"Hey Susan!"

"Hello Derek. Meredith."

"Hey."

"How are you feeling, nervous?"

"A little."

"Well that's expected."

"Yeah." Addison looked up and smiled. Derek and Meredith were happy together and that's all she needed to know.

"Ok girl we are gonna see how your doing. Do you wanna know the sex?"

"Yeah." Derek and Meredith said at the same time. Causing Susan to chuckle.

"Ok."

"It's a boy."

"How do you know?"

"Cause mother's know these things Derek."

"Yeah right." He teased.

"Its true." Susan said.

"Ok mer. This will be…"

"Cold yeah I know."

"I noticed." Addison stared intently at the screen.

"Everything looks good and congrats Grey you were right."

"I knew it!" Susan started to tear up again. Her eyes were already swollen and red from the Lexi ordeal. Derek hugged Meredith and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Well you were right. Sweetheart."

"I'm always right."

"I know."

"So where do you want to go for dinner Susan?"

"I don't know. What about that fancy little restaurant on the corner of Belmar St.?"

"Ok you mean, Gabriella's?"

"Yeah."

"Ok let's go."

Seriously!

"I'll have trout with a baked potato along the side."

"I will have the chicken salad." Susan ordered.

"Well I think I'll have the Reuben sandwich with French fries."

"Ok that will be right out."

"So you two, have you got any ideas for the room?"

"Well I don't know maybe ferryboats…" Meredith said which earned her the biggest grin from Derek.

"Yeah I like that idea."

"Yeah so do we."

"Especially me!" Derek yelped.

"Heres you threes dinner."

"Ok thanks."

They ate their supper and were outside the restaurant.

"I enjoyed this Meredith and Derek. And I expect a call saying 'I'm going to my next appointment. Wanna come?' ok?"

"You bet."

"Ok bye. Drive safe."

"Oh by the way, would you mind if I called you mom?" Meredith asked.

"Of course not Meredith I would love you to call me mom." Susan's eyes lit up.

"Good." Mer smiled and went to get in the car.

"Take care of my girl and your son for me, ok Derek?"

"Definitely. She really likes you."

"I hoped she would."

Seriously!

"Addi?"

"I don't wanna hear it mark."

"Addi, you know im not big on girls with bleach blonde hair. I love red heads. Especially feisty ones. You addi? Happen to be the feistiest girl I've ever met and it's the biggest turn on, I can hardly control myself so please just forget the whole Misty thing."

"You know what turns me on? Guys that aren't manwhores!" Addi spun around with a sense of victory. Mark sighed in defeat.

When those who don't show reliability wrong someone they usually end up in the end the wronged….

Well that's chapter four. I really liked it. And I'm on a roll I just put out two chapters within two days. Lol. I rock. But anyway Dr. Misty Bell is a figment of my brilliant imagination and she is going to be in for a while if your having trouble picturing her just think of Paris Hilton in scrubs, but try not to hate Misty she didn't know Mark had a Gf + I really like her she is adding new drama Yay! And the Addi thing? She is starting to get some pride in herself so yeah she said what she had to. Ok people review and maybe I'll get chapter 5 out tomorrow!


	5. The Story of my Family

**Like the Rain chapter 5**

**I think I'm going to stop with the monologues they just make me angry. And hey, hey, hey I enjoyed writing this one. They meet Derek's mother. I am warning some very OOCness but it's a good chapter, involves horses. Read on…. **

**I usually don't do this but since I love you guys… here is my myspace Url if you have Myspace add me please! -******** DON'T OWN GREYS CUZ I SUCK AT LIFE!**

**Meredith rolled over to see Derek crashed right beside her. She scooted into him a little and he shifted pulling her into him. **

"**Morning."**

"**Morning."**

"**Have you thought about going out to see my mother, Meredith? She really wants to meet you."**

"**Yeah I did and I think I could manage a week off."**

"**Good."**

"**Your mother, what's her name?"**

"**Allison."**

"**Oh that's a pretty name."**

"**Mer, just so we are clear they live out in the country. With like horses and stuff."**

"**I like horses."**

"**You do?" he said surprised.**

"**Yeah my father used to take me to ride the ponies back in Boston Park. I loved it."**

"**Uh-huh. Well we might have to do sometime in the saddle. That ok?"**

"**Why?"**

**  
"Uh well my mom's house is sort off far off and the road back to it is only accessible on horseback, don't worry the horses are pretty cool about everything, I used to run them up and down the path. But anyway pack your bags."**

"**Yes honey." She said in melancholy.**

"**That's a first."**

"**Have to practice, don't I?"**

"**Yeah a little." He said winking at her.**

**Seriously!**

"**Did you hear Meredith is going to McDreamys moms place?" Izzie said.**

"**McDreamy?" Misty questioned.**

"**Her husband."**

"**Yeah she is leaving me alone with you two!" Cristina huffed.**

"**I think its sweet." Izzie cooed and Misty nodded.**

"**You'd think anything is cute, Izzie." Cristina complained.**

"**Oh my gosh! We should have a Christmas party this year!"**

"**Yeah it is December 8****th**** and all." Misty agreed.**

"**How about next weekend. As far as I know everyone has that day off."**

"**Ok im gonna spend my day off with eggnog and Burke performing surgery on the Christmas ham."**

"**Jeesh Cristina you act like you've never done the whole Christmas thing." Cristina glared at her.**

"**Im Jewish."**

"**Oh. Oops."**

**Seriously! **

"**All done." Meredith said as she closed her suitcase. **

"**That's good."**

"**Who all is going to be there?"**

"**My mom, sister Cathy, and Nancy."**

"**Oh, Nancy."**

"**She should be nicer now that we are getting married."**

"**I hope so." Derek kissed her on her forehead.**

"**I'm sorry mer."**

"**Its ok. I know a way you can make it up to me though."**

"**How?"**

"**This." She grinned seductively before rolling over on top of him.**

"**I like this a lot more than meeting Nancy, Meredith."**

"**So do I. But I have to get ready don't want to miss the plane." She grinned.**

"**Pack some of your lingerie."**

"**Oh I will."**

**Derek and Meredith boarded the plane. They were almost in Alabama where Derek's mom lived about 5 miles from the airport. Derek was wearing some loose jeans, a Carhartt jacket, and a pair of his work boots. Meredith wore a pair of bellbottoms, a pink women's Carhartt with a black collar, and a pair of western boots. They were to meet Derek's mother at the airport.**

"**Ok are you sure she will like me?"**

"**Yeah she'll love you, Mer… then again who doesn't love my Meredith?" he said giving some younger teen maybe about 18 the death glare for looking at his pregnant fiancé. Not just looking, but undressing her and having sex with her WITH HIS EYES! Derek temper rose and he pushed Meredith to his side out of the boys view.**

"**Uh well I guess your right." She teased. **

"**There she is." He said pointing to an older average height and weight woman who had raven hair with a bit of grey in it. Her hairstyle was similar to Meredith's. she sported a trench coat with a pair of blue jeans and a beautiful pair of pink and black boots fashioned with rhinestones that matched her oversized belt. She was very gorgeous and had a friendly looking smile.**

"**Hello mom. This is Meredith, Meredith this is my mother, Allison."**

"**Hello Derek, Meredith. Why you are absolutely gorgeous Meredith. When you have children they will be absolutely beautiful." She said hugging her.**

"**Thanks and about that…"**

"**You pregnant?" she looks excited.**

"**Uh..." she looks at Derek. "Yeah." He wraps his arm around her.**

"**Oh my goodness! How far along?"**

"**3 months."**

**Wow, congratulations. Uh boy or girl?"**

"**Boy."**

"**Keep the Shepard name going. Im guessing Derek told you that you had to ride a horse by the way your dressed."**

"**Uh…yeah its no big deal, I used to ride, my aunt had horses. And its something that just comes back to you."**

"**That's good let's go."**

**They drove out to a rode that pulled into a big parking lot with a barn and a very small house a man walked out and went into the barn returning with three horses. She saw this as some sort of post or rest stop because there was a garage and Derek's mom gave the man her keys and he parked the car as they mounted horses. **

"**Meredith I want you one the palomino, her name is Shay. Derek you got your usual. And well im riding this beauty." She said pointing to a small red mare. Derek had thought Meredith would not know a thing about horses but to his surprise Meredith walked strait up to the average sized palomino and checked her girth then mounted.**

"**Well I think you've got yourself a good gal right there Derek, not every doctor can do that."**

"**Like I said I've ridden before."**

"**Yeah Im lucky." Derek said getting on a HUGE black horse. Derek smiled riding right up beside Meredith and whispering in her ear as they waited on Allison to tie the luggage to a packhorse's back**

"**Now who's your knight in shining whatever." He said motioning to the horse he was riding.**

"**You are Derek."**

"**Ok folks let go. You good Meredith?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Maybe sometime Derek can take you out to the beach that's out here. But like everything else on this ranch, it's only accessible on horseback."**

**Oh I don't mind. Just don't have very good clothes for it."**

"**Well I plan on taking you shopping tomorrow, and it's on me. I will have you looking like a cowgirl by the time you leave."**

"**Oh thanks." Derek had thought Meredith would be freaking out but she took it great, she looked as though she belonged on a horse. She looked the way she did in the OR, complete relaxation.**

"**How ya doing Mer?"**

"**Pretty good Derek."**

"**You guys I'd hate to break this up but if we want to make it back before dark then we'd better get into a lope."**

"**Can you handle that Meredith?" Derek was worried about her.**

"**Yes Derek." She said grinning clicking to the horse, which took off a lot faster then they were going, this earned a grin from Derek. The others followed. They entered a clearing where Allison rode up on her horse and swiped a card through a lock opening a huge gate, which took them into a field, filled with horses. They loped through the field to another gate which Allison repeated the pattern. They rode on a path and shortly entered another clearing which held the hugest house Meredith had ever seen with a barn and a garage.**

"**Wow." Was all Meredith could say.**

"**Henry!?" Allison screamed as an older man came out.**

"**Can you take care of these horses?" the horses were not tired since it had only taken them about 20 minutes to get there.**

"**Yeah Ally."**

"**Meredith this is Henry the stable hand, the man up there was Jack. He lived in that house."**

"**This is a neat set up." She said dismounting and grabbing her luggage of the packhorse.**

"**yes it is."**

"**Now Meredith I don't know how much privacy you guys would need cause I myself now how younger ones are but you two have a whole floor to yourselves." She said motioning to Derek and Meredith.**

"**That's good." She said smiling at Derek. **

"**It has a kitchen, living room, two bathrooms, and two bedrooms but the bedrooms both have a king size bed." She said. "But I expect yall to come eat supper and breakfast with us. We aren't as picky at lunch. There is a small town a few miles down the road. Im taking you shopping tomorrow and Derek can come to if he wants."**

"**Ok this is gonna be fun."**

"**Yeah it is a fun place to live."**

**  
They went inside and Meredith and Derek checked out there floor which they had to take an elevator up to the third floor.**

"**Derek this is crazy. How can she live here? I'd love it but I mean it's so big."**

"**Well its quite great actually. Your gonna love our floor best on in the whole house." He said as they went to the elevator. **

"**We can't be holding the elevators up like we do at the hospital, Derek."**

"**Man you read my mind." They walked onto the floor into a room with a fireplace that had a log wall. It was gorgeous. Meredith saw a huge kitchen; she walked down even further to the biggest bedroom she'd ever seen. She went even further into the bathroom and saw a Jacuzzi, shower, and counter with 3 sinks. **

"**Derek please come here. I think im gonna pass out." She teased. **

"**Well I about did."**

"**Come on its like 12:30 we'd better get some sleep."**

"**Like we will be sleeping." She grinned seductively.**

"**you'd better get your sexy ass in there and change then."**

"**Ok im going." When she came out she had fish net panty hoes, lacy black panties, a black leather lacy bra with fish net covering her stomach. All Derek could do was gasp. She was well built, if Ellis and Thatcher did anything right it was creating this little angel that he called Meredith. **

"**Does this look okay? Its new."**

"**I've never seen you in it. It's beautiful."**

"**Im glad you like It." She climbed into bed, she knew she would be tired in the morning but she didn't care, the time she spent with Derek made it all better.**

**Seriously!**

"**I bet Shepard and Grey are going at it right now." Alex said almost tattling.**

"**Well just because they are doesn't mean we have to." Izzie snapped.**

"**Well I know but please?" he pouted.**

"**No Alex im tired."**

"**Ok iz but I expect some tomorrow." He said with a grin**

**Seriously!**

"**Mark?"**

"**Addi?"**

"**Do you really love me?"**

"**Yes Addison I do."**

"**Show me how much."**

"**I can't." he saw the disappointment fall upon her face and he grinned. "I love you more than words or actions can express." Addison was speechless. Then she began.**

"**If you really love me you'll stop dating other women and date me, you'll stop having sew with them and have sex with me, and you'll stop loving them and love me." She was on the brink of tears.**

"**I can do that. Now lets get back to the hotel, Addi." She said nothing more and let him lead her out of the hospital and to his sports car. She grinned; she had been genuinely in love with Mark from the beginning.**

**Seriously!**

"**Hey you wanna grab a drink?" Callie asked George.**

"**Sure, you cant drink though."**

"**Yeah but I want to talk."**

"**Well we can talk here."**

"**Ok. we could probably get more words in here anyway."**

"**So how is the intern world?"**

"**Not bad, any good surgeries today?"**

"**No. Not really." She answered. Her pager went off.**

"**911, lets go."**

**Well that was it. I will update soon. I thought the Meredith/ Derek part was very OOC, but I REALLY wanted to write it. So please review and ill put out another chapter. Thanks to those that reviewed, I hope you'll review again. **


	6. Falling for you

Like the Rain Chapter 6

NOTE: NO I DO NOT OWN GREYS ANTOMY, I SUCK AT LIFE.

I love writing this fic. Its fun. And yes Meredith does go shopping with Allison. They have loads of fun, Yay. But anyways some people are worried about some of my pairings, specifically Iz/Alex. They are a little tense right now but who isn't when they are getting married? And Meredith is nervous about McBaby also… so read to find out.

**Meredith hopped into Allison's car and they were on their way to the mall. **

"**Ya are gonna like this mall. It's a big one."**

"**I love to shop but sadly my job never allows it." Derek looked at Meredith weirdly.**

"**I didn't know you liked to shop. Im marrying you and I never knew you liked to shop."**

"**Its not your fault I've never told anyone I do like to." **

"**Well Derek you grew up with tons of sisters, you should know by now all women love to shop."**

"**Yeah I guess." He said as Allison pulled her truck into the mall parking lot. **

"**Well this is a pretty big mall."**

"**Yeah it tops the one in Seattle." Derek added.**

"**Hey I like that mall."**

"**Ok children stop fighting." She knew her son loved to bicker with a woman he loved, that's why she knew that Meredith would not be a phase. He would never fall out of love with her, like he had with Addison. They walked into the mall and saw a Bon Ton.**

"**I think we should go here." Meredith said.**

"**Yeah they have some cute stuff."**

"**Well mom, Meredith I am going to go to the auto parts store to get a new filter for my car."**

"**Ok Derek."**

"**Bye Derek." Meredith whispered giving him a seductive grin. He returned the look before leaning in to kiss her and whispered:**

"**You'll be getting some special attention tonight."**

"**Ok mer, I know you are pretty small so its gonna be a shock to ya to get so big from your pregnancy."**

"**Yeah. Did you get big from your pregnancy? Cause your pretty small yourself."**

"**Well yes I did. I was a bigger then you and I put on about 20 pounds."**

"**Yeah I cant wait." She said walking into the baby's bedding row. She looked up and down and her eyes locked onto a package containing manila sheets, which had ferryboats on them. Meredith swooned and picked them up, they were on clearance for twenty dollars. Allison walked over to see what she was looking at.**

"**Derek would love those." She remarked.**

"**Yeah I think I'm getting them.**

"**Well that's probably a good idea." Meredith began looking around and found a cute outfit that had a surgeon on it and said 'future doc'. The price tag said 5.99. she grabbed it also. **

"**I think im starting to like shopping for McBaby." Meredith said to herself, but Allison heard her.**

"**McBaby?"**

'**Oh well It is a little bit of a long story. When I first met Derek, I fell right in love with him. So he earned the nickname, or McName if you would, McDreamy. So traditionally my friends and I call the baby McBaby." Allison laughed.**

"**McDreamy you say? That's creative, anyone else have a name?"**

"**Well Mark Sloan got the name McSteamy."**

"**He is a fine looking young man…" Allison cooed.**

"**Yeah but he doesn't compare to Derek." Meredith added. Allison looked at the outfit mer was holding.**

"**That's cute. Are you about ready to look at clothes for you?"**

"**Yeah." She said and they walked over to the maternity women's section. Meredith absolutely fell in love with a grey sweater that went about midway down to her knees.**

"**That looks great on you."**

"**Thanks. Im so getting this." She turned around and about bumped into Derek, which caused her to jump almost 3 feet in the air.**

"**Wow, Mer you ok?"**

"**Yeah." She said holding her chest. "Oh my gosh, you have to look at this crib bedding I found for the baby!" **

"**Ok calm down." She went over to the cart and lifted it slightly.**

"**Aw Mer, your really thinking of me aren't you?"**

"**Yeah we are doing the room in ferries so I thought…"**

"**Well you thought right." He said. She noticed the bag he was holding and it definitely was not a car filter.**

"**You bought a car filter at Kay Jewelers?" she asked and he grinned opening the Bag, which held a box, he opened it and revealed a ring that had a diamond heart with diamonds clustered around the outsides; also it had 'Derek & Meredith' written on the band. She shrieked and hugged him.**

"**I love it, Derek."**

**Seriously!**

"**Hey Alex what do you think we should throw Meredith and Derek, and Callie and George baby showers?"**

"**No." he said teasingly.**

"**I'm serious. I think we should. I am." **

"**Whatever you say Iz."**

"**What should we get Callie and George? I mean I already ordered Derek and Meredith a set that had a bib, shirt, bowl, socks, and hat that say McBaby on them."**

"**Buy George and Callie diapers."**

"**We are so not doing that. Seriously?"**

"**Hey that's what we did."**

**  
"So did my family, but then again we lived in a trailer and got people socks for Christmas presents."**

"**Well how about we get them a baby book and an outfit?" Alex suggested.**

"**Hey that's a good idea. I think that's what we'll do."**

"**Do we have to do this now?"**

"**No but im gonna throw them a party in about 3 months cause that will make Mer and Callie 3 months away from having the baby. We can play 'how big is mommy's tummy'."**

"**Yeah. Right me, O'Malley, and Shep will be drinking beer."**

"**Alex you're so cold. This is a happy time for woman…"**

**Seriously!**

"**Hey George Iz just called three months from now she wants to throw you and I, and Meredith and Derek a baby shower."**

"**That's nice of her, parties were always her strong suit."**

"**Yeah. Im just glad we get along so much better now."**

**Seriously!**

"**Mark?"**

"**Yeah Addi?"**

"**I just wanted to make sure you didn't leave me."**

"**I'll never leave you Addi." He said lying down with her.**

"**Im glad." She said before falling into a sleep. Mark wanting to keep his word drifted to sleep with her.**

**Seriously!**

"**Meredith?"**

"**Yeah Derek?"**

"**You have fun shopping today?"**

"**Yeah I bought too much though. Im tired."**

"**Me too."**

"**Too tired for sex?"**

"**you know im never too tired for sex, but with your condition I don't know if it's the best idea."  
**

"**Yeah I am tired." She said yawning.**

"**Go to sleep, I will give you special treatment tomorrow."**

"**Good night Derek. I love you."**

"**Night, Mer. I love you." He said not wanting to reply to her statement but state the honest truth. He did love her, so much it scared him.**

**Seriously!**

"**Cristina Yang?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**This is Burke's mother."**

"**Uh hey."**

"**Is Burke there."**

"**No he's at the hospital."**

"**Tell him, his mother called. Its urgent."**

"**Yes mam." Cristina dialed Burkes number and got his answering machine.**

"**Burke your mom called. She said it was urgent. Talk to you later, I love you."**

**Seriously!**

"**Bailey we've got incoming." Lexi shouted.**

"**Good. Follow me." She took the chart from the EMT. **

"**John Doe, 36, African American, looks to have major head trauma, unconscious." Bailey looked in the ambulance, she had been tired but her whole stomach did a turn when she saw the very familiar man lying on the gurney."**

"**Someone page Cristina Yang."**

**Muhahaha… Cliffhanger. This whole dilemma can be resolved by reviewing… I plan on writing a lot over Thanksgiving so please review and maybe just maybe instead of taking Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday off I'll write this story. So who is the man? Why are they paging Cristina? Find out in the next chapter…. ' Touching Heaven'… **

**I AM RUNNING OUT OF STORY LINES IF YOU REVIEW PLEASE PUT AT LEAST ONE THING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN IN LIKE THE RAIN. YOU WILL RESIEVE FULL CREDIT FOR YOUR IDEAS!!! **

**-****Brittany AKA Little Miss Rockstar**


	7. Touching Heaven

Like the rain Chap 7: Touching heaven

Chapter 7 I have to say this is a cliffhanger ending… but thanks to the reviews I have to write a chapter a day… so yeah… read and review.

Cristina was in a rush to get to the hospital, she had gotten called in.

"I hope it's a good one." She said to herself pulling in and running into the hospital. But when she walked in she had the feeling this was not good, she slowed down and couldn't move anymore, she saw bailey walking towards her stopping, she didn't move but crumbled to her knees.

"Its Burke."

"I know."

"What's wrong?"

"Car accident, he is going to need some ortho attention. I paged Callie but his injuries are extensive."

"But he is alright?"

"No he isn't, he'll live but he isn't alright." Cristina just nodded.

Seriously!

"Well how's my girl?" Derek asked Meredith

"Good."

"We leave today."

"I know."

"See it wasn't so bad."

"No."

"Well get all your stuff picked up its about 6 in the morning we have to be at the airport by 8:30."

"Okay."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is fine."

"No it isn't, Meredith." Derek argued which was backfired by Meredith who stomped her foot and refused to say a word.

"Ok Meredith tell me later."

Seriously!

"Izzie isn't the shower supposed to be three months away?"

"Yeah and…"

"You're planning already?"

"Sorry im excited, I've never thrown one before."

"Uh-huh." He said with a seductive grin, she tackled him.

Seriously!

Meredith and Derek got on the plane and were home in no time.

"Now will you tell me?"

"No."

"Fine." He said leading her to his car. They went home and she decided to tell him."

"Burke was in an accident."

"What?!"

"Car wreck, they said his injuries were extensive. He will live though."

"Burke was in an accident and you knew? You didn't tell me my best friend was in an accident?"

"I didn't want to say anything till we got home."

"When was it?"

"today."

"I wish you could do something right for once, I mean god Meredith! He's my best friend! Im going to the hospital, I'll be home later." Meredith watched him walk out the door and then crumbled to her knees. He had never yelled at her before. This stung, how was she supposed to trust someone who talked to her like that. She crumbled to her knees. She couldn't do it. She unpacked her bags and cleaned the entire house. Derek still wasn't back. If he had died either Derek or Cristina would have informed her. She was worried Derek had been in an accident so she called Bailey and she confirmed he was in his office. Meredith couldn't take it any longer she put on her trench coat and went out back. She lyed down on the bench that had been there ever since she was little. The snow formed around and on her. She was cold but would not let herself feel it. She lay here for about two hours, before Derek came out to find her.

"Mer?" Her eyes fluttered open to the sound of her name.

"What are you thinking?"

"Derek?"

"Come on lets go." He said pulling her in.

Seriously!

Derek had put Meredith in the shower to relieve her dropped coldness level. She was lying in bed with a heated blanket.

"Meredith your having chills and your fever is really high." He looked at her with concern and guilt. "Why did you do this? Did you even think about the baby?" she had not talked at all, he was worried about the baby but he was extremely worried about his Meredith.

"I always think about the baby. I was upset you yelled at me for the first time in years." She sniffled.

"Mer sweetie." He comforted her, he now felt guilty. He rubbed her back. "I'm sorry."

Seriously!

"Did you hear about Burke?" Mark asked Addison.

"Yeah, how is he?"

'Ok he is better. But word is he won't be able to operate any more."

"You mean move or operate?"

"Like surgery?"

"Oh… that's what I thought you meant but I wasn't sure."

"Well you were right."

"He probably wont stick around." Mark replied.

"Yes he will. Yang's pregnant."

"Oh who isn't these days."

"Me!"

"Well I could help with that."

"Yeah." She scoffed remembering she couldn't have children. She hadn't told mark that. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Addi? What's wrong."

"Nothing."

"Yeah right."

"I'm too old."

"No your not."

"No I mean I'm dried up!" she yelled which earned a small chuckle from Mark and then he noticed she meant it."

"Adoption?"

"Without a husband or boyfriend?" 

"What am I then?"

"You? Would do that?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." She smiled and hugged him.

"So about this whole dried up thing? Your not I think you proved that last night."

"Oh you know it!" she looked down at her pager.

"Sorry 911. This sucks cause its probably just another ambulance." Instead of running like she was supposed to she walked.

Seriously!

"Female, pregnant, 37, said to have passed out due to stress… nothing is for sure as of now, I paged Dr. Montgomery."

"Ok." Dr. Stevens replied. She looked at the patient. She had a feeling it was going to be a long night. She looked up at the man standing beside her and froze he looked petrified.

"Get her out now!" Izzie yelled.

Seriously!

"Burke? Are you ok?" Cristina asked her eyes still red and puffy.

"Im fine." She knew he was lying but simply took it as a disregard.

"Are you going to dump me now that im not a brilliant surgeon?"

"Burke?" her mouth dropped.

"You are still an amazing surgeon, you always will be." She was having trouble explaining her point. "Like a musician. Say a great musician loses the ability to talk or sing. They are still great; that never stops. It just doesn't go away. Cause Burke you've had too much history in those OR's for it all to just disappear. Seriously. And all the doctors respect you."

"Yes but sometimes its not enough. I made surgery and career a life. My life. They just took my life away." He said, cristina shot him a glance then replied.

"Then start a new life. A new life with me and the baby." She spat out, she couldn't believe she had said something that heart felt.

"I can't believe you said that. I mean brilliant idea but it didn't sound like a Cristina."

"Cherish the moment." She said with a grin and hugged him. he was paralyzed from the waist down and he hands were shaky and would be for the rest of his life. Her pager went off and she ran managing to beat Addison who was still taking her good old time using the restroom and grabbing a coffee. Cristina made it.

"There had better be something…" she stopped it was not physically able to talk.

"What happened?"

Well I know its pretty obvious who it is. **But please help by sending your thoughts and ideas in. I will stop writing it if I don't get at least two ideas. ** Yes I am being very harsh but im running out of ideas… so help please.!


	8. Misery loves me

Like the rain Chap 8

It's our 8th anniversary! Yay hopefully we go up to 80th anniversary! Now I know many of people are furious with Addison, quite frankly I am too. She makes me so angry with her walking and such and she doesn't even know that the patient is Meredith! Oops I let it slip. Oh well everyone knew already, you guys are getting to smart for me… well here's the well deserved chapter 8….

"Did you page dr. Montgomery?" Bailey yelped worried about her "child"

"Yes three times."

"And she still isn't here."

"No."

"Alright get Dr. Henderson from Peds to take care of her. He sort of knows what he is doing."

"Derek you need to tell us what happened." She said to the traumatized lover.

"She, we got into a fight. I came to the hospital and left her. She uh… oh god."

"Spit it out Dr. Shepard!"

"Uh she went outside and lay in the snow for I don't know how long I came back and found her there and then she passed out when I was talking to her…yelling at her…" He sniffled. Bailey instantly knew his pain. She knew grey was a walking trouble magnet.

"Derek calm down, she'll be fine. They'll be fine." She said referring to the baby and Mer.

"I hope your right." Then they saw Addison coming towards them. A fit if anger rushed upon Derek and Bailey.

"You paged." Addison said in her snotty satin sound alike voice.

"Evidently some doctors don't want to do there jobs anymore." Bailey spat out.

"So do you need me?"

"Oh yeah and trust me its not good for you nor the patient. You better be getting a lawyer if she plans on sewing." They walked into Mer's room, who was currently unconscious.

"It's Meredith?" Addison said completely guilty.

"Its Meredith." Derek and bailey agreed

Seriously!

In what seemed like an eternity Addison walked out.

"So?" Derek asked.

"She is going to live BUT she is in a critical condition and so is the baby. She had an episodic hypothermia encounter which caused her to develop hyperhidrosis. Which is very common in hypothermic pregnant women. She has Arrhythmia. Some symptoms you should notice are palpitations, pounding in chest, dizziness, fainting, and shortness of breath, chest discomfort, and fatigue. I want her to avoid work and that's why she and you are on maternity leave for the rest of her pregnancy. Limit her caffeine and she shouldn't be drinking alcohol because of the fetus…" Addison said slightly annoyed and guilty.

"I am also prescribing meds. I will but them for you."

"Why?"

"Because letting my ex-husbands fiancé die will not be another thing I let myself do wrong!" She literally screamed.

"I do not know what just happened but Meredith is awake and asking for you."

"Ok thanks bailey." He said walking in.

"What is this I hear about Addison being the reason I about died?"

"It is partially my fall. But hers also."

"Well how ironic the two people who hurt me in the past. Back at it?"

"Look Meredith I am so sorry I yelled."

"Don't be I did a cut throat thing by not telling you. He is one of your best friends. I would have been upset if it were Cristina."

"Well I overreacted."

"You did."

"Well I wouldn't blame you I you sewed both me and Addison."

"No I wont sew anyone. She doesn't deserve that. I really like her, if it weren't for our weird predicament, me marrying her ex-husband im sure we'd be great friends."

"Just rest Meredith." He said crawling In the bed with her.

Seriously!

"Addison?"

"Did you hear Meredith isn't sewing?" bailey questioned.

"Does it matter?"

"You don't look so good."

"Oh thanks for the newsflash."

"What has been up with you?"

"Nothing" soon mark was standing beside Addison.

"Addi I got the adoption papers for Rachael." Addison puked in a nearby trashcan.

"Ok I can talk later." Mark said slipping away when his pager went off.

"Are you pregnant, Addison?"

"I really have no idea anymore!" she screamed crying.

The idea that Addison should adopt and realize pregnancy chances comes from PheobeColelovers.

Well there is chapter 8. It is a short chapter, shortest yet. But anyway I still need ideas and me threatening to throw this fict away worked last time so review with as many ideas as you want. Most likely I will use them and give you full credit. So please review. I will be expecting ideas or say bye byes to Mr. Fanficts!

Oh and thanks to my reviewers you guys are the only reason my fanficts are booming right now. This is the most publicity I've ever had on a single fanfict. But I still need ideas.

Oh and I want to write another fanfict… any ideas? You guys think I should? I was going to write random fanficts… please help me.

Love,

Your devoted writer,

Brittany


	9. Lean on me

Like the rain Chap 9: Lean on me.

Well here is another SHORT chapter. Im sorry but I have to cook and stuff. I PROMISE AS SOON AS THANKSGIVING IS OVER I WILL UPDATE WITH LONGER CHAPTERS. Hopefully you understand but at least im updating. Well I need more ideas… STILL. I am listening to this really crazy song 'Ballroom Blitz" by the sweet. LISTEN TO IT. ITS PRETTY AMUZING…

So please help…

"Meredith?"

"Addi?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Well my chest hurts and I have a really bad cough."

"Well that's expected."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"I understand Addison, plus I was hearing rumors?"

"Oh yeah im pregnant." She said trying not to smile but couldn't. Meredith screeched.

"Im so happy for you and I understand that being pregnant would put you in a bad mood… it did to me."

"Well that's still no reason form me to flip out."

"Oh well" Meredith replied and Addison turned to see Cristina entering.

"Well id better go check on my patients."

Seriously!

"Hey Mcpregnant Mcwhore."

"Hey the only difference between you and I is the Mc."

"Pshht yeah."

"So how is Derek?"

"Good Burke?"

"He wont ever operate ever again Meredith."

"Oh cristina." She held her arms out to hug her.

"Your lucky we are both pregnant." Cristina said hugging her.

"Yeah id be dead right now huh?"

"Yeah."

Seriously!

"So Rachael will be ours now?"

"Yeah just sign here, here, here, and here."

"Ok." Addison signed then handed the papers to Mark. Who gave her a passionate look and squeezed her hand then signed the paper as the father. Addison sighed and Mark could've sworn that he saw Addison crying which for the first time made him cry.

"Are you crying?" She asked him.

"Only because you are." He said scratching her back.

"Well stop please."

"Yes mama."

"Don't ever call me that."

"Yes mam." He said knowing it would put her in a good mood.

"Shut up."

"Ok now you can just head through the double doors. The caretakers are getting Rachael ready for her to go."

"Ok thanks for everything."

"Your welcome."

Seriously!

"Meredith im glad I got to bring you back home, girl."

"Yeah im glad to be back." She said laying down on her bed to sleep."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Well it's officially the shortest chapter. I wanted to give you guys something to read before thanksgiving cause yes I do have a life and am going to hang out with family and get fatter then I already am. And tomorrow night is Grey's so don't expect to hear from me, then Saturday my friend Jenna is coming over so don't expect to hear from me until Monday. So please read and review. :

So yeah anything reviews, ideas, etc please send me stuff.


	10. New Beginnings

Like the Rain Chapter 10

Well I updated before Monday which was when I planned to be back… so be happy and I am going to start writing shorter and more frequently. :

Addison walked into a room filled with toys and colorful pictures. Addison looked as a man and woman stood up and motioned to a little girl of 7 years. She had long dirty blonde hair and a smile that would kill the lesser woman. Her blue eyes showed through her long bangs. She had a tight hold of a stuffed unicorn and a horse book bag.

"Hey there, Rachael. Im Addison and this is mark we are gonna take care of you from now on, ok?"

"Like a mommy and Daddy?" she said excitedly.

"Yeah if that is alright with you."

"Yay." She replied she was still very young and did not have too much to say.

"Hey sweetheart." Mark said.

"Hewo daddy mark."

"You ready to go shopping?"

"Yes!" they went shopping and let her buy anything and everything she wanted, since they both were doctors and made a ton of money.

"So do I get to go to the hospidal? To see were you work?"

"Yes you do, you'll be there a lot until you go to school."

"Oh Tay."

"So what do you like to do?"

"Well I like to draw horses. And read about them."

"So you like horses?"

"Yes but I cant never have one." She pouted.

"Can I have one now?" Addison and Mark determined she wasn't shy.

"Maybe…" Mark started. Addison looked at him.

"What she wants one I wouldn't mind having one, we have enough money…"

"Not enough land." Addison argued.

"Derek has land… lots of it. Even if he used over half of it there would still be plenty of room for a horse or two."

"I guess we should talk to Derek."

"Who Dewek? So I getting a horsey?"

"Derek is your uncle and is marrying your aunt Meredith. He has lots of land and might let you keep a horse there." Addison said.

"And maybe you can get a horse. If Derek allows and Meredith has a heart to big to say no if Derek doesn't agree."

"Yeah." Addison said as they pulled in the hospital parking lot. They unbuckled her and led her into the hospital immediately catching site of Meredith huddled over in a chair looking sick. They noticed Derek rubbing her back and had one hand on her stomach. Addison led Mark and Rachael over to them.

"Addison, Meredith is… sick or something."

"Let me see." Addison replied placing a hand on Meredith's stomach.

"Well everything seems ok."

"Calm down Derek. He was just kicking and he still is."

"Oh my gosh!" Derek said and ran a hand over her stomach when she grabbed his hand placing it on the right place.

"Aw." Was all he could say and Meredith returned to normal.

"So who is this?" Meredith asked motioning to Rachael.

"Our new daughter, Rachael." Addison and mark answered.

"Well aren't you a cutie." Derek said.

"Are you Dewek and Meredith?"

"Yes."

"Uh Derek can I ask a favor?"

"Ya what do you need Mark."

"Well she loves horses," he said pointing to Rachael. "And would really love to have one. The only problem is we don't have any land. We were wondering if we could keep the horse there?"

"Uh I don't know mark…" he said then Meredith cut him off.

"Why not Derek?" Meredith asked.

"Well… you want this?" He questioned her.

"Well maybe I do."

"Ok mark how much land?"

"Well four acres. How much money do you want?"

"No money. Just take care of the thing."

"Yeah and let us keep a horse in your barn." Meredith added.

"What?" Derek asked her.

"Not now when, but Riley might want one."

"Ok sweetie." He said kissing her.

"Rachael you can keep a horse ok?" Meredith said.

"You're the best auntie Meredith and uncle Derek."

"Yeah we are." Derek said looking at mark and Addison.

"Well Meredith I think I should run a sonogram. A free one."

"Thanks. But you don't have to."

"Well it's a good idea since you had your little accident."

"Ok then." They did the sonogram and everything was ok. Derek took Meredith out to dinner.

"Rachael is so cute. I want a girl." She pouted.

"Well we are having a boy."

"But I want a girl." She huffed.

"We can keep trying after you have Riley."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He reassured her.

"Ok well maybe we should get home."

"Ok." He said putting on her coat for her.

Seriously!

"Well Isn't this nice." Izzie said walking into George and Callie hotel room where her and Alex were going to have Dinner with Callie and George.

"Thanks." Callie replied.

"We ordered pizza since we really didn't have any time to cook" George said.

"That's ok, dude." Alex said taking a piece.

"Yeah seriously! I love pizza." Izzie agreed.

"So what is it you had to say Callie?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Dude…congratulations" Alex said and Izzie just looked at her. She wasn't in love with George but she wasn't happy for him and Callie either.

"I'm sorry." Izzie said.

"Izzie that's a good thing." George pointed out, and stared at her almost begging her to be happy for them.

"No I meant that sorry I didn't know earlier so I could bake something." She said smiling, but Callie wasn't buying it. They ate and left as soon as they could.

"Well that went well." Alex said.

"Pshht yeah! I think George hates me now."

"What about Callie?"

"And her."

"You two don't get along do you?"

"Not at all. She took George from us, Alex."

"She loves him. Like none of us did, we loved him but not as much as her."

"Yeah I guess."

"I know it hurts but try to get along with her, for Georgey."

"Yeah ok I'll try."

Seriously!

"Goodnight, Mama Addison."

"Goodnight sweetie. Tomorrow we are going to the pony sale." She said smiling.

"Yay! But mama? Why were Aunt Meredith and uncle Derek talking to her stomach?"

"Well she is going to have a baby. You know how that works right?"

"No."

"Well she carries the baby in her stomach and then we have to take it out of her when it is time for him to be born."

"Oh."

"That's what I do. Im a baby and mommy doctor."

"Do you like that job?"

"Yeah."

"G'night."

"Night."

Seriously!

"I love you Meredith."

"You too, Derek."

"Do you think we should get a horse for Riley?"

"Eventually. Addison and Mark are going to look for one tomorrow, they already hired someone to work all day tomorrow to get the barn and fence built."

"You'd think they would read into it first."

"Yeah but addi is like that." He had found Meredith was already asleep and he went to sleep also.


	11. Break from the past

**Like the rain: chap 11**

Note- I do not own Grey's anatomy because I suck at life and I wouldn't be writing this.

This chapter is packed with fluff. It is so cute, lots of Addison/mark/ Rachael! Yay!

Mark, Addison, and Rachael pulled into the 'Western Dreams Stable'. They saw horses and ponies of all colors. Rachael stood in awe as a blonde woman came stalking up the long driveway, she had a long ponytail filled with locks of blonde hair the shade of Meredith's, her hair was neatly tied with a pink ribbon. She sported a pair of Rider's light blue jeans with a pink long sleeved Twenty-X shirt. Her belt was pink leather with diamonds flaring off. Her belt was fashioned with a large belt buckle that had a horse in a running position with pink flames flowing, written under the horse were the words 'cowgirl up' and it was also adorn with pink diamonds. Addison's daze moved down to her boots. They were pink with diamonds and swirled thread. Attached to those was something they called spurs. Sharp pieces of metal a person used to get her horse to move fast. She was very small, and beautiful but she had a small baby bump, Addison smiled. _'Stupid Hormones' _

"Howdy Folks, you must be Addison, Mark and Little Rachael." She said pointing to them individually.

"Yes."

"Here to look at horses?"

"Yes. Three."

"Ok well follow me. You look like a cowgirl, Rachael." She said looking to the girl who had a long sleeve shirt on that had a pink cowboy boot and said 'all boys love a cowgirl', pink boots, a belt with a small belt buckle, a pair of jeans, and a pink cowgirl hat.

"I am, I love horses. I am going to show the horse I get."

"Well if you have the time I can get you all the stuff you will need. We handle a lot of first time buyers."

"Yes we have all day."

"I just know your doctors and all. And I um… I heard you, Addison worked in the birthing part of the hospital?"

"Yes I do."

"Well I am expecting and I am looking into doctors and you were my first choice."

"Oh of course I'll see you. Here is my card." She said handing her a card.

"Thank you mam." She said sporting her southern accent.

"Ok well I need to know what yall would like in a horse." She asked and mark was the first to speak.

"I want a fast one. I rode all the time with my best friend Derek and his family. Not crazy just one that will pick it up when I ask."

"I think I can help you, we have quite a few horses like that."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes Rachael?"

"You never said your name."

"Oh im sorry my name is Brittany Thomason."

"Brittany. Are you a cowgirl?"

"Yes I show my horses at rodeos. Maybe you could join the junior division when you get good." Then she looked at mark and addi. "They let small kids in. the youngest is Amy, she is my daughter. She is 6."

"Wow we will definitely look into it."

"Ok mark about your horse. You can look these horse over and tell me which one you like best and then I will saddle em' and I will ride them, then you can try it out. Sound good?"

"Yes mam."

"Ok. Take your time." She said as Mark went into each stall and looked over the horses the first horse was a big white mare with a grey mane and tail. The name on her stall said 'Fiesta'. The second one was the complete opposite. Little but muscular completely black gelding. The nameplate said 'Jet'. He looked over about eight more horses and came to his favorite. A large chestnut mare with the name 'Party Shoes'

"I like her."

"Keen eye you have sir. She is the finest horse here."

"I was raised around horses."

"Yeah me too. Well I will saddle her and we can take care of this." Soon Party Shoes better known as Shoes was saddled.

"Ok well I will do some simple stuff then I will shoe you what this little mare is good for.

"Rich! Can you turn on the music?"

"Yeah Hun." Addison guessed this was her husband. He turned the radio on and she rode a few laps around the arena. Then Addison noticed a pattern of barrels set up.

"Rachael? Do you know what those barrels are for?"

"Yes it is an event where you ride around them as fast as you can. It is the best sport ever and I want to ride in that event."

"Ok well I would like to see Brittany ride it she seems to be really into this." Addison watched as the young girl, of about 20 run the pattern. She was moving faster then Addison ever imagined.

"Wow she is fast."

"Yeah I think I want to be just like her, Mommy."

"Ok well maybe you will."

"Well she gives lessons. You want to try it?"

"Yes daddy." She said with a squeal.

"Ok Mark you ready to try her out?" 

"As I'll ever be."

"Ok." She said dismounting Shoes and helping Mark on.

"You know how to do it?"

"Yep."

"Ok" she said walking over to Addison and Rachael.

"Brittany! You are amazing." Rachael commented.

"Thank you."

"I was wondering if we could have Rachael take lessons?"

"Yes I would love to spend some time with her she seems like a nice young cowgirl."

"Ok thank you."

"Anytime. He sure does know what he is doing doesn't he?"

"Yeah and even if he didn't he likes to think he does."

"I know my husband is like that."

"Husband? The man over there?"

"Yes. Rich, he is a bull rider. He risks his life everyday for what? I bet it is nice that your husband doesn't risk his life every time he goes to work."

"Yeah. It is."

"I mean he wants me to stop riding. Says its bad when I am pregnant. But horses they are my passion. I am sure you made your job a passion. Cause I'm sure there is no way you would go to school that long for nothing. Well I guess my question is, if you had to stop operating because you were pregnant would you?"

" Well that's a tough question. Yes operating is my life and there is no answer to that. Because I will be on pregnancy leave. No you should not give up riding you have the same passion I do with surgery, a mere pregnancy will not break a passion. Although when you hold your child it changes everything."

"Thank you." Mark rode up.

"Well girls I think she is my pick."

"Ok well who's next?"

"Me!" Rachael said raising her hand."

"Ok follow me. Here are five of the best starter ponies you'll find. Since they are all saddled I will let you try them all. This is Pepper. Over there is Fancy, she is Dime, that is Topaz, and the last one is Chief." Soon Rachael had been on every pony. Ridden all their gates.

"I like them all, but my favorite was Fancy." She said pointing to the small sleek appaloosa.

"Fine choice."

"Ok Addison now it's your turn."

"Well that one? Is she for sale and is she good?" Brittany turned to see Addison pointing to the horse standing on the hill. She was a huge black and white paint. Brittany whistled.

"SunDance come here girly!" the horses head shot up and she came running as fast as she could. 

"Well you chose right. She is a great beginner horse but as you can see she is a fast one." She said as she motioned for Addison to hop on. She did and they helped her get into the riding.

"I love her. I pick her."

"Ok, now that will be about 3,000 $."

"Yes mam but you have a feed shop and everything right?"

"Yes why?"

"Well we need started out. Could you help? We will pay for everything." Mark said.

"Yes here is their food, 1 coffee can full a day. Here are their saddles and riding gear, I have some brushes, and here is their water buckets." Soon Brittany had Mark's pickup bed filled with horse gear.

"Ok now that is originally 1,276 dollars but I will give you it for 600 $."

"Thanks."

"Well your welcome. And her lessons? If you want them, they are 35 dollars for a private lesson and 20 for a group lesson in barrel racing and pole bending."

"Ok we will get a hold of you for that."

"I will get a hold of you for the tests." She said dropping the horses off onto Derek's land. They had already had a barn and fence built surrounding lush grass. Derek and Meredith were standing on her porch. When Brittany caught site of Meredith. She looked astonished and walked up to her. She looked Meredith up and down."

"Meredith Grey?"

"Yes?"

"Mom?"

"Oh my god, Brittany."

Bababum. What is running through your minds right now? Maybe I haven't lost all my skill! Yay anyway you really want to learn Brittany's story? Well review and I will update


	12. Haunted by the past

Like the Rain: Chap 12- Haunted by the past

**Well I had a lot of people who didn't know what was going on last chapter. Mark and Addison adopted a little girl named Rachael; she is in love with horses [What little girl doesn't love horses? so they buy her horses and keeps them on Derek and Meredith's land. Then as Brittany, the horse's previous owner sees Meredith and concludes my BIGGEST cliffhanger. Which is this part…**

When Brittany caught site of Meredith. She looked astonished and walked up to her. She looked Meredith up and down.

"Meredith Grey?"

"Yes?"

"Mom?"

"Oh my god, Brittany."

Meredith stood dumbfounded at the site in front of her. She had almost forgot she even had a daughter, she knew that was horrible but she had given her up when she had gone to med school. All she could do was stare at the girl. She was beautiful. She had only had one or two visits with her when she was 15, now she was 21. She walked up to the girl noticing that she had a slight baby bump.

"Britt. Honey it's been so long."

"Yeah you could've fixed that but you were too busy getting drunk on college campuses." She said, she loved her mother but was bitter from years gone by. 6 to be exact.

"I tried to find you but when I became a surgeon I quit, I thought you moved back to Boston."

"Well I am glad to see you put such an effort into finding me."

"I did, Britt believe me. We can try to make up for some time now. Please give me a chance." She almost begged, Derek just stood there. Looking as if someone shot his dog.

"Well it looks like you already are going to be having a replacement for Me." She said pointing to her stomach. "And dad." She added looking at Derek who had delicately wrapped his arms around her.

"I would never replace you, Britty. And as for your father, you know we don't have anything between us anymore. I can't love him, I won't love him."

"Well he misses you. You should at least call him and tell him your alive. He heard about the ferry accident and thought you were dead, he had dreams and everything. He has a girlfriend, so don't worry about that. He still loves you like family, maybe not like that but you should call him. Do it for me? Please I have his number."

"Will you be ok with this?" she said looking at Derek. "Yeah I sort of have too."

"I swear I will explain everything later."

"You sure have a lot to explain." He answered calmly.

"Well Brittany, this is my fiancé Derek. Derek this is my daughter Brittany."

"Wow you have a thing for that name don't you." Remembering her father's name was Derrick.

"Britt. I want to spend a day with you. Horses, anything you want. I heard you rodeo? I want to come watch you."

"I'd like that, but I don't know if you would."

"I will. I've missed you so much. And I see um." she pointed to Brittany's stomach.

"Oh the older one is in the truck. Do you want to see her?"

"I am a? Wow im getting old." She led her and surprisingly Derek followed, over to the truck and trailer. And Rich jumped out with Amy in hand.

"This is my husband, Rich and daughter Amy. Rich this is my mother Meredith, Amy can you say high to grandma Mer?"

"Hello mama Mer."

"Hey sweetie."

"Papa?" she said pointing to Derek. Brittany looked at Meredith who looked panicked.

"Yeah that's papa Derek. Not Der."

"Ok papa Derek." She said pointing and he smiled and said his kind words of greeting.

"So what do you do, Britt?" Meredith asked her.

"I train horses, then ride them in rodeos." She said proudly and Meredith who seemed let down, sighed.

"You didn't go to collage? Med School?" She said a little disappointed.

"I did what I love. You did what you thought your mother would be pleased with. And you got lucky cause your good at it." She began to cry. "You know I got accepted into Dartmouth, they said with my blood I could get into any medical collage without any talent at all. You know why I said no? Because I didn't want to be like you or Ellis! I didn't want to abandon my life for a stupid career. It wasn't worth it. I was so ashamed of being a Grey I got married as fast as I could, to the perfect guy. All Grey's are the same. You leave everyone who loves you, you'll do the same thing to him, your next child cause you didn't even think twice before you dumped me in an orphan inch." She said slamming her truck door and driving away. Mark and Addison were too busy putting things in their barn to notice.

"I am horrible. I am going to… oh my god. I can't have another." Meredith said crying and shaking her head 'no'

"Meredith calm down, you were young, it wasn't your fault." He said coaxing her into the trailer.

"I left her, she is right I never even thought twice about dumping her in there. All I cared about was me and my career. Just like my mother."

"What did you think the day after she was gone?"

"It was weird and I regretted everything."

"See you did think twice, the second time was a little late though. You will be a great mother, I would've done the same thing if I were in your position."

"Ok I will try, I have to. You think I can do this?"

"I know you can." He reassured her.

"Ok now come on you have a lot of explaining to do." They went inside and Derek made Meredith a cup of coffee and they talked, well she talked he listened.

"When I was 16 I met a guy by the name Derrick Watson. Ironic I know. I thought I loved him and one night it just happened you know the whole teenage love story… and the lose of my virginity and all. But he was sweet. And I had Brittany; I kept her till I was ready to go to college, which she was probably about 3 years. I was home schooled for the last three years of high school, so I could take care of Britt and my schoolwork. Then I begged my mom to take care of her, I should've known that she wouldn't. I didn't ask my dad I just took her to an orphan inch. Derrick went out to work as a mechanic and I was accepted to Dartmouth. I was the girl in the collage that always got drunk, but I never failed my exams. I was a lucky one. I haven't seen Derrick since I left for Dartmouth and now I have to call him. And I only saw Britt twice, when she was 8 and then again at the age of 14. she must've had Amy at the age of 15, I should've been there for her."

"Meredith its ok and I'm glad I am the Derek that got you."

"Thanks."

"I think I'll call Derrick." She said dialing his number. Then someone picked up.

"Hello, Derrick Watson speaking." Meredith's breath caught in her throat. She could hardly speak.

"Derrick."

Well I will end that there, just to leave a somewhat cliffhanger. I am still outta ideas after the phone call so I want more ideas or I will SERIOUSLY end this story. I am dead serious. It's not even funny how serious I am. All you need to do is help, chip in two cents and just tell me your idea and I will give you credit and everything. So tootles and hopefully you do the right thing for "Like the Rain's" sake.

- Bree


	13. Broken and Slowly Fading

Like the Rain: Chapter 13- Broken and Slowly Fading

I am so excited about this chapter and I love writing Like the Rain. I want to thank all my reviewers, you guys are great. And I just wanted to say no I am not going to beg for ideas anymore. I realized how stupid it was for me to beg my devoted fans for ideas… as long as 'Like the Rain' doesn't loose all its fame, I will NEVER stop writing this fic. Well until it ends which will not be in the near future. I am going to probably end it on chapter 70. UNLESS I have more ideas, which I will gladly accept from you guys. I just wanted to let you know I will not pry them anymore.

**Well here is chapter 13 enjoy!**

**I am currently listening to…**

**Stay- Sugarland**

"**Hello?"**

"**Derrick?"**

"**Who is this?" he asked quizzically. Meredith didn't say anything.**

"**Hello?" he asked sounding slightly annoyed. **_'I can't do it." _**She thought before hanging up.**

"**Hey how was your phone call?" he asked Meredith, who was now crying.**

"**I couldn't do it. I avoid everything in my life how am I supposed to talk to the person I was in love with when I was younger?" she looked up at Derek, who looked extremely jealous.**

"**In love?"**

"**Well I was when I was a teen Derek, not any more. Just like how you loved Addison."**

"**I guess I understand."**

"**You'd better."**

"**Well we'd better get some sleep. Don't wanna be tired for the surgery on Miss Watson."**

"**Yeah night Derek, I love you."**

"**I love you to."**

"There is nothing more we can do for her, notify her family please Meredith." Derek asked. 

"**Yes sir." She said and he was amused at how professional she sounded. She walked into the lobby and about had a heart attack at who was sitting there… Brittany. She saw a man; unable to tell who it was…then it hit her. Mrs. Watson. Derrick Watson. He ****was**** married. When he saw her coming he stood up, she didn't think he recognized her but she was certain Britt would say something.**

"**Mom?" Britt said. '**_Damn I knew she would blow my cover.'_

"Britt." Meredith said and derrick looked puzzled.

"**Meri?"**

"**Der."**

"**It is you!" He said hugging her.**

"**Derrick, your wife she…"**

"**Died. I kind of figured by the way you were walking.**

"**Uh shouldn't you be upset she was your wife."**

"**Na I take it as a sign, we should be together." He said hugging her again. She could've sworn his eyesight was off, she was 9 ½ months pregnant and she was wearing an engagement ring.**

"**I cant Derrick."**

"**Why not?" he questioned.**

"**Uh if you haven't noticed the ring?"**

"**So. I had a sign Meredith. My wife died and I saw you on the very same day. It's a sign."**

"**No. She was a patient, I was a neurologist who operated on her."**

"**That just makes it better."**

"**Your crazy." She said pointing at him and turned around to walk away. She got to the nurses station. He chased her. **

"**I waited almost twenty years to find you. I found you, you have to come with me."**

"**Derrick, I really like you but I am MARRIED and in love, evidently you never mixed those two words with your wife."**

"**Well that's it. Its called divorce."**

"**Did I mention I was pregnant? With the guy I am getting hitched too?"**

"**Abortion?"  
**

"**No Derrick!"**

"**I could, I would help you. I mean this guy he can't possibly make enough money to support you with all the luxuries you want and need. Britty said you lived in a trailer."**

"**Well I do until we build a house. And the guy I happen to have fallen in love with has the same fucking job as I do!" she huffed and ran off. He looked at the man beside him, who was Mark.**

"**Pregnancy hormones?"**

"**Pregnancy hormones." Mark answered with a grin.**

"**Ok mama you have to do this see." Rachael said trying to show Addison how to groom her horse correctly. **

"**Like this?"**

"**Xactly." She replied with a grin. Addison kind of liked the whole horse thing. The plan was to hire someone to care for the horses but Rachael or Brittany always did them when Mark, Addi, Mer, or Derek was at work. In fact Brittany babysat Rachael sometimes.**

"**Derek?"**

"**What Meredith?"**

"**I saw Derrick."**

"**Oh how did it go."**

"**It was um… well he tried to win me back over."**

"**Did he touch you?"**

"**Well he hugged me," she said shyly. And Derek's eyes filled with rage.**

"**Twice." She admitted. **

"**Where the hell is he?" he asked her cracking his knuckles. **

"**No don't hurt him." She said grabbing his arms and making an attempt to hold him back. She was pregnant and small. Which wasn't to her advantage. But he wouldn't dare hurt her. **

"**Meredith move." She stomped her foot and exhaled, not budging. Just then Derrick shouted at Meredith and she turned to see him. Now Derek would know who he was. **

"**No Derrick don't come over here." She said looking panicked sharing her glances between both of them.**

"**Meredith I still love you." He bellowed.**

"**Yeah but she doesn't love you." Derek bragged, Meredith was still holding onto him. She hit him in the chest.**

"**Ow…"**

"**Shut-up both of you. I am tired of people fighting over me. So just stop, now." She said before pacing away as fast as her pregnant belly would allow.**

"**Meredith!" Derek yelled after her. She ran into an empty on call room. When he opened the door she was sprawled out on the bed, breathing heavily and gasping for air, she had a death grip on her stomach.**

"**Mer? What's wrong?"**

"**I think it's coming…"**

"**What its too early." **

"**Derek I know what the fucking hell I am fucking talking about."**

"**Ok Meredith calm down. I am gonna page Addison."**

"**I'm not moving Derek, I can't." she said stubbornly. She was scared, REALLY scared. This was her first and Derek knew when she said she wasn't moving that, she was sure the hell not going to move. He paged Addison. She was on her way, but Meredith was on a swearing roll. He had thought she had said every word in the book but she kept coming up with new ones. He didn't dare call her out on it; she would chop his head off and put it on a silver platter. He chuckled which was probably a mistake…**

"**You think this is fucking funny? Its all because you and your stupid ass boy penis that I am in this pain!" he winced. **

"**Addi will be here in a minute." He said taking a rag and a bottle of water to wipe the sweat off of her forehead.**

"**What is wrong Derek?"**

"**She went into labor and she isn't going to move."  
**

"**Alright but her due date isn't for…"**

"**2 weeks." Derek finished.**

"**Yeah well she is in a lot of pain. More than usual. It has to come out. Now." She said paging the neo-natal staff to bring supplies. They arrived about five minutes later.**

"**Ok mer. I need you to push." Addison said calmly.**

"**I can't do it." She kept repeating. Derek just stood and watched this was new to him.**

"**Derek get up there and talk to her." She yelled and Derek snapped back into reality.**

"**You can do it." He would say after her repeating 'I cant' **

"**I didn't want to have to use a pain killer but she is in too much pain and if she cant push she will strain the fetus's heart."**

"**Ok Addi, you're the pro, please just do your thing."**

"**Right." It had been a long pregnancy and Meredith was completely worn out. She couldn't believe how much energy it took, but she had the best surgeons on her case, including Addison and Dr. Misty Bell. She wanted to see her baby but all she could do now was sleep and Derek was curled up next to her.**

Well there ya go. Introduction of the baby is next chapter. And yes I did make the pregnancy come a lot sooner, chapter wise. But I was so excited and it fit in. but anyway I noticed I haven't had Misty in since her lead chapter so yeah she will be back next chapter. And her new love interest? Well I shall have some fun with this one…. Muhahaha. [it isn't mark if anyone was worried bout that, I would never do that to addi.


	14. Falling up

Like the rain: Chapter 14

Ok you guys need to be strait with me; I have been getting complaints that I am ruining MerDer. Now I want you all to know [you should already that no marriage is perfect, you will fight, argue, and disagree. You have all had lover's quarrels im guessing. You know how it is when you get jealous when they talk about exlovers so you understand Derek's view. AND you all know what it is like to have a first love and that is what Derrick is to Meredith, an old love. They… no she isn't in love with him anymore, he still loves her but you cant have a one sided love. So there you have it… so say what you have to [no anesthesia

**Bree**

"**Meredith?" Derek said to his sleeping wife.**

"**Derek, I'm tired…"**

"**You will be for awhile."**

"**Where is Riley?"**

"**Oh hold on I can have them bring him in." Derek paged a nurse and she went to get him.**

"**So have you thought of a middle name?"**

"**Well no not really. Uh how about Erin?"**

"**Riley Erin Shepard? Sounds good." He said kissing her, a nurse, Rose was wheeling the baby in. this was the first time Meredith had seen him.**

"**He's beautiful." **

"**Yeah." Derek said genuinely. **

"**Riley is a good name for him."**

"**Yes." She studied his features. He had a lot of hair for being a baby. Black curly hair like Derek's. Another thing caught Meredith's eye. Instead of a regular hospital shirt he had a scrub shirt on that said McBaby. She grinned. Looking at the tag. "**_Dear Shepard's, I got this shirt and I couldn't resist putting him in it. I have the matching pants I will give you next time I see you. Sincerely, Izzie Stevens."_

"**How did I guess?"**

"**Izzie is the only person in this hospital that goes all out with theses kinds of things."**

"**yeah I guess that makes sense."**

"**I need to feed him Derek, go away." **

"**Jeez. Harsh."**

"**Go take care of your patients."**

"**Yes mam." He said kissing both her and the baby on the forehead.**

**Seriously!**

**Derek walked out the door and bumped into Addison.**

"**Hey how are they? I told Izzie she could put the shirt on Riley, I didn't think you guys would mind."**

"**We didn't, it was quite cute. And Meredith she is taking this better than I expected she is feeding him right now."**

"**Oh ok. That is good. Usually mothers are hesitant about that but that's where being a doctor helps."**

"**Yeah. See ya addi."**

"**See ya Derek."**

**Seriously!**

Cristina had been walking around the hospital aimlessly, she hadn't one surgery scheduled. She walked into the lobby and a familiar face caught her eye. Susan. She walked over to her.

"Hey uh I am Meredith's best friend, Cristina are you looking for her."

"Well yes. She told me she would call me when she got admitted into the hospital and I think she forgot cause I overheard one of the nurses talking."

"Number one don't trust nurses, number two Mer didn't forget, she had the baby in a storage closet, with two of the best neo-natal's around. Montgomery and Bell."

"Well then can you take me to see her?"

"Yeah I was just about to go up anyway."

"Best friend you say?"

"Yeah we started out together and clicked. Only she wanted neuro I wanted cardio and everyone got what they wanted."

"Well you are a smart girl I take it."

"Top of the class in Stanford."

"That's wonderful." She said standing outside Meredith's room."

"Nice meeting you Mrs. Grey."

"You too Dr.Yang."

Seriously!

"Hey Susan, mom. I am sorry I didn't call. It was sort of an emergency."

"I understand. I am just glad I picked the perfect time, both you and the baby, were is your lovely fiancé?"

"Oh he is out checking on patients..."

"Ok well I cant stay long I am signing some papers about.." she said referencing to Lexi.

Seriously!

"What is today? Come see Meredith day?" Cristina said sarcastically to the man in front of her.

"Ok whatever what is your name?"

"Finn, Finn Dandridge." He said and Cristina's grin slowly faded and she gave a half-hearted scoff.

"Wait as in McVet?"

"That… I guess would be me." He said grinning, she rolled her eyes. Meredith's celibacy had to have been blinding her. This guy wasn't anything special to look at and he sure as hell wasn't a surgeon.

"I am back to tell her that I am the father." He said persistent.

Bababum. What will happen? Lol now don't worry, the next chapter's beginning is chalked full of humor. MerDer is fine. Derek might throw some punches but hey, it will be good. I won't be updating till Monday and I have found a new modem of scaring you guys… I need 8 reviews before I will write more. Tell me if you are liking the story and don't sugar coat it. This chapter was a quickie pointless one, but at least I updated, it is late and I have a test tomorrow and I have a friend coming over so I wont update till Sunday or Monday.


	15. Breaking Promises

Like the Rain: Chapter 15 breaking promises part 1

Ok well I have been having computer problems so all chapters might not be on time. But this chapter is a tough one. Enjoy! I am not going to spoil the story by telling you what couples will be ok and who wont… read to find out. Yay!

**Warning- ****Finn is a bit crazy. And no I do not own grey's anatomy.**

"Meredith, um you've got a… visitor." Cristina mumbled

"Who…" she muffled while keeping her stare on Riley and looking up to see Finn Dandridge…of all people standing in front of her.

"Finn? What are you doing here?"

"I can to get you back." There was a long pause and Meredith scoffed.

"You came back to take me away when I am getting married to Derek and have just had his child." Finn's smile faded.

"You two are marrying?"

"Yeah." She said proudly as Derek walked in.

"The child is mine. Remember Meredith?" She glanced at Derek whose glare would have killed Finn dead in his tracks if looks could kill. She knew it wasn't Finn's, it couldn't be his. She had never slept with him.

"Uh Finn I have no idea what you are talking about. We never even slept together." She said shooting Derek a look of sincerity.

"You're right Mer." Finn scoffed. "It was worth a try though." He said glaring at her, then at Derek. "That's why I cant have you in the way." He said pointing at Derek, pulling out a small gun. Derek didn't flinch, Meredith did. Shivers went up her spine and she shook her head in disbelief. Derek pulled out his pager and was about to page the security station when Finn slowly turned his gun and pointed it to Meredith.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Finn said with a smirk. Derek's heart stopped. He swore if Finn hurt Meredith he would kill him.

"Finn put the gun down." Derek muffled and Finn scoffed.

"As if. She is no use to me anymore. She doesn't love me the way I want her too. Evidently she loves you." He said shaking his head.

"Finn please put the gun down." Meredith begged.

"No, Meredith. I didn't get what I wanted out of you."

"And what exactly was that, you crazy assed bastard?"

"Did you forget that I had a gun pointed to your fiancé's head?" he yelled, Derek clicked the button on his pager and Finn saw the desperate attempt.

"I told you not to do that!" he screamed punching out Derek and letting his finger slip the trigger three times before a man shot him. Finn had hit Derek hard, and grazed Meredith's shoulder with a bullet. The other two shots hit the wall. Despite his injuries Derek was limply walking over to comfort his wounded fiancé. He looked at the man who had saved them and gasped. Derrick.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here in time."

"Late is better than never."

"Your eye is it ok? He socked you pretty hard. I thought you would have been out for awhile."

"Meredith is more important." He said checking her wound. It wasn't deep and he was more worried about the strain on her heart. She had passed out when the shooting began.

"She must have been so scared."

"She was, but she is strong." Derek said paging Burke. _'But is she strong enough' _Derek thought.

"That she is. But I see that you two have a lot of chemistry. I love her don't get me wrong. But you deserve this. She deserves this. After I know she is ok I am going to leave town."

"Im not asking you to leave I just want you to respect Meredith and my relationship."

"Well I am moving out west anyway." He said and Burke walked in.

"What the hell happened?"

"Meredith she was grazed by a bullet coming from that son of a bitch."

"Ok and you paged a cardiothurastic surgeon?"

"The strain on her heart. She passed out."

"Alright I will look her over."

Seriously!

"Well she looks good. She is awake."

"Alright I am going in to see her. Are you coming?" Derek said looking at Derrick.

"Na man. I am holding out my deal. Do me a favor and don't bring me up when you see her."

"Yeah alright see ya later." He said as they parted ways.

Seriously!

"Oh my god, Meredith are you ok?"

"Yeah I am so glad Riley wasn't in the room during the shooting." Meredith rambled.

"You've got the motherly love already." He said smiling.

"Hey at least we are all ok." She said and Derek crawled into the hospital bed to lay with her.

Seriously!

"Hey sweetie." Mark said to Addison.

"Hey Mark. Rachael is asleep."

"Good that means I've got you all to my self."

"Yeah I guess you do."

"Well shower or bedroom."

"Both." Addi replied mark smirked taking out small velvet box.

"Addi this is why I am asking you to marry me." She about passed out.

"oh mark." She said hugging him.

"So is this a yes cause I heard getting married is in style right now."

"Yes it's a definite yes." Instead of saying anything Mark dragged her into a passionate kiss.

Seriously!

"Cristina."

"No Burke. She got shot. You didn't tell me."

"She is fine and she didn't get shot. She was just grazed by the bullet."

"That doesn't matter. She is my person. If she would've died today and I would have had to live with the fact that I was right across the hall when it happened, I just…" she began to cry. "I don't know what I would've done, Burke. She is the only person I can tell everything no matter what."

"So you are choosing her over me?" he asked in an accusing way.

"I am just asking that I can go see if she is ok."

"She is fine I talked to her and Shepard."

"Burke, that woman is anything but fine. She is getting married, she just had a child, she… she was shot by her ex-boyfriend."

"Well I am going home. You can find your own damn ride back."

"Don't be surprised if im not there when you wake up." Without saying a word Burke stowed out of the room.

Seriously!

"George, Meredith was about shot today." Callie said to her husband over the phone.

"Is she ok?" he asked, he was completely concerned.

"Yes she is, just tired and stressed."

"Well it figures. I want to get to work early so I can see her. Maybe grab a few of her charts so she isn't overloaded."

"That would be nice. I have to go I am getting paged. I love you."

"I love you too."

Seriously!

"Alex what's up?"

"Nothing you?"

"Well just planning Meredith's baby shower."

"Is it still a baby shower if she already had the baby?"

"I don't know. But I am still having the party."

"Well I don't know how she will react to it but have your fun."

"I Am." She said and Alex gave her a dirty look before scooping her up and carrying her to his room

"We have the house all to ourselves tonight." They had gotten about five minutes in before they heard the door open.

"So much for that idea."

"Cristina? What are you doing here?"

"Meredith told me I could stay in her room tonight. Me and Burke got in a fight." Izzie and Alex exchanged a look only they could pull off and Alex shrugged walking back into his room for his night with Izzie. After all he couldn't break his promise.

**Well I thought it was ok for me being tired as hell. Well anyway review. I want 8 reviews before I will post another chapter. I am going to bed see ya.**

**-Bree**


	16. Breaking Promises Part two

Like the Rain: Chapter 16

Ok so this is just a real short chapter, part 2 of Breaking Promises. Enjoy!

"Meredith?"

"Yeah Cristina?" she said to her friend over the phone.

"I don't think I can go back to my apartment, Burke's apartment anymore."

"Well you can stay at my place. I will be in the hospital all week. And if you still haven't resolved it then you can stay in my spare bedroom."

"I appreciate this Meredith."

"I always wanted you to move in with me."

"Well defeats the purpose if you are stuck in the hospital the whole time." They both laughed.

"Well I will see you later, during rounds. I am the resident on your case."

"Oh lucky me." She said with a laugh.

"See ya."

"Ya see ya."

Seriously!

Derek walked into Meredith's room as Dr. Bell pushed the baby carrier behind him.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey Derek." She replied and he kissed her. Dr. Bell continued doing her job reading Riley's chart.

"Hey Misty." Meredith said smiling.

"Hey Mer. Well everything is looking good. You may be able to take Riley home tomorrow."

"Really? That soon?" Meredith said excitedly.

"Yeah."

"We want to make sure you are ok first though."

"Ok." Meredith said smiling while taking Riley out of Misty's hands. She walked out the door.

"You ok Meredith?"

"Uh yeah. I am fine."

"I know what that means, Meri."

"Well it's just I have been having this persistent pain in my abdomen. It is driving me nuts."

"Well I can have Addison or Misty look."

"I want Misty to do it. Besides Addi is off on personal leave."

"I didn't know that." Derek said.

"Yeah rumor has it mark popped the question."

"Wow." Derek said.

"I'll page Misty." Derek said pulling out his pager.

"Ok."

Seriously!

"Hey I got a page. What's wrong?" misty said as cheerfully as she could.

"Well Mer has been having abdominal pain."

"Ok well I will get her an x-ray."

"Thank you." Derek said as his pager went off.

"I need to take this. See ya Meredith." He turned to Misty. "Page me as soon as you know anything."

"Yes sir."

"Good." He said smiling at Meredith.

Seriously!

"Ok Meredith have you had any other symptoms?"

"Uh well I feel weak all the time and slight fatigue."

"Ok well we got the x-rays back and best guess is hypothyroidism." She said. Meredith let her grin slowly slide away.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"We are very certain this is what we are dealing with. We want to start you on Levothyroxine once a day. We want to keep you and Riley here to make sure he isn't having any thyroid problems."

"Why do these things keep happening to me?"

"I don't know Meredith but I am going to page Derek for you." She said and tears poured down Meredith's cheek. She knew that she and Riley would both be ok, but complications kept arising in her life. Soon Derek entered the room.

"Hey I heard. Are you ok?"

"Yeah its just hypothyroidism."

"Well that's not what I meant. You have been through a lot this week."

"Yeah well I am surviving. Well Dr. Bell says that you and Riley are both ok and since you live with a bunch of doctors you will be leaving tomorrow as planned as long as you take your medication."

"I will Derek." She said relieved. Addison walked in.

"Hey I just heard."

"Yeah so did I." Meredith rolled her eyes getting up and walking to the restroom.

"Sorry she is really upset."

"I understand."

"She is so upset. The whole Finn thing was a lot for her to handle."

"Yeah it would be."

"Sorry you guys I didn't mean to be a bitch." Meredith confessed.

"Meri you're not a bitch."

"Yeah mer."

"Thanks you guys. I never got to thank you for delivering my baby."

"Well it was an interesting delivery. He is huge, and very healthy for being premature."

"Yeah that blew me away too."

Seriously!

Alex and Izzie where in the party store looking for things for Meredith's baby shower. They would have it when she came home, everyone had already got the baby stuff, they were just waiting for the party to give them to her.

"Hey do you think I should get these plates or those ones?"

"I like the ones with the little zoo-like creatures."

"Yeah zoo-like creatures? That's a new one; I would've just said zebras and giraffes but ok. Zoo- like creatures it is."

"Yeah well can we please get out of here?"

"Yeah go to the car I will check out." She said and Alex disappeared. The whole idea of children freaked him out. Izzie laughed to herself.

Seriously!

"Hey Lexi, which patient is in room 215?"

"Karev." She said with a confused glare.

"Alex?"

"No. Jerry."

"That's weird." She said as she stowed into the room, Lexi following behind. The patient was alone."

"I want to see my son, Alexander Karev." They stared at him.

"We will page him sir." They walked out of the room.

"Page Alex. I am going to call Izzie. He might need her."

"Why its just his dad."

"Alex's dad beat his mother to death, druggy." A shocked look appeared on her face.

"Yes. Dr. Yang."

Well I took that chapter a little more in depth then planned. The last part of 'Breaking Promises' might take longer then the others. This is the last of the 3-parter and definitely the most action packed. Well ideas are appreciated and like usual I want 8 comments.

**Bree**


	17. AO Derrick

I have had people asking me what Derrick looks like. I don't want you to live in the shadows. So I found the perfect guy. Yay even though he probably wont be in the story very much, I still want you to know McDreamys competition. Lol. So here he is…

James Denton of Desperate Housewives

go to photobucket and look at one of his pics. he is a hotty


	18. Breaking Promises: Part 3

Like the Rain: Chapter 18 Breaking Promises part 3

Well this is the biggest chapter of the story so far! Yay, this is an action packed one and I am not going to settle for less then 10 reviews on this chapter: Yay!

**I suggest listening to 'where I stood by Missy Higgins' !!!!**

Meredith walked into her hospital room, she had been feeling sick all day. She needed to feed Riley but she couldn't get any nurse to answer her pages.

"**Great why do we even have nurses? They don't do their jobs…" she turned around seeing nurse Debbie standing there.**

"**You where saying?"**

"**Sorry I didn't mean…" Meredith said regretfully.**

"**Yeah right, well I am guessing you want Riley." She said rolling her eyes.**

"**Yes, please."**

"**Yeah well I will go get him for you." She said dryly.**

"**Thank you." After Meredith was sure the nurse was gone she stuck her middle finger up at the nurse who was nowhere in sight.**

"**Bitch." Meredith said to herself with a grin.**

"**Who you calling a bitch?" Mark said with a slight grin.**

"**Well that depends." She said returning the grin.**

"**How is my favorite dirty mistress?"**

"**Not much of a dirty mistress anymore! Did you hear?" she said as the nurse brought Riley in and left.**

"**What about getting engaged to McDreamy and having a McBaby?" she gave him a surprised look that he knew about the McNames.**

"**Yeah I know about those. That is Riley, the premature kid?"**

"**Yes." She said looking down at Riley.**

"**He's huge for being a preme"**

"**Yeah that's what Addison said. Speaking of which how is Rachael?"**

"**Oh she is great. She really likes that Brittany girl. She is there now with her horse, Fancy." He said with a smile. Meredith's heart did a complete flip when she thought about Brittany.**

"**Meredith? Is something wrong?"**

"**Brittany. Her um maiden name is Grey." She said. Mark looked surprised.**

"**Sister?"**

"**No daughter…" she said, mark showed complete sympathy. He sat down and wrapped his arms around her.**

"**Oh mer I am sorry I never knew. Why didn't you tell anyone?"**

"**Cause she never really wanted a relationship with me after she had gotten adopted."**

"**Well I am sure that she would like to know you now. She seems very nice. Addi even said something about her looking like you."**

"**Yeah well she doesn't want to be a Grey. We are all the same." She said mocking her daughter.**

"**Oh Mer I think you are wonderful… you can just be a little emotionally unstable… but hey that's it." He said as she slightly grinned.**

"**Thanks Mark."**

**  
"Anytime." He said winking at her and walking out. She sighed and turned on the TV. The news was on.**

"**This is SN news here to update that flight 123 has left Pittsburgh airport and on its way to Seattle it will be landing at about 4:00 this evening. Now here is Patrick Wilson with the news…"**

"**Thanks Betty. Major storm warning in affect till late this afternoon around 6ish. We have a tornado watch in affect until 4:45 this afternoon for the following counties…" Meredith turned the TV off. She was tired of storm this, tornado that. It was getting old.**

"**Meredith?"**

"**Yeah?" Cristina walked in the door. **

"**You can go home today."**

"**Yes!" **

"**Hey Cristina?" she said catching her before she went out the door.**

"**Yeah mer?"**

"**What is so special about flight 123 from Pittsburgh?"**

"**Oh isn't that, that plane that had like 3 delays then they tried flying it and something smashed on it?"**

"**Maybe I don't know. But I sure as hell wouldn't fly on it…"**

"**Yeah me neither, unless I had to get to the hospital to scrub in on an Coronary Bypass Surgery." She said and Meredith scoffed.**

"**Its all about the surgery for you huh?"**

"**Pretty much. Well page me if you need anything." She said walking out the door.**

"**Right I'll do that." Meredith replied rolling her eyes.**

**Seriously!**

"**Hey Izzie?"**

**  
"Yeah George?"**

**  
"Did you get the patient in room 102 her meds?"**

"**Uh…no could you get that for me?"**

"**Yeah sure." He said and walked away glancing at his clock. It was now 4:48. He began to go in direction of the medicine room when he heard the loudest crashing noise he had ever heard. He was sure it came from the front lobby, peering out the window near the front of the hospital, he felt a rush of adrenaline kick in. a plane was laying upside down in the parking lot, slightly crushed into the building. He sighed rushing down to the scene."**

**Seriously!**

"**Callie we need you down here!"**

"**Ok I am coming." She said rushing down she knew it would be a long day.**

"**Ok Yang go have your interns release any and all patients that do not need to be here anymore."**

""**Dr. Torrez we paged Mercy West. They can take 24 people. That is the maximum they have room for."**

**  
"Ok do we have any staff on leave?"**

**  
"Uh Dr.Paderson. But he is in Hawaii. Also Dr. Meredith Grey is here but as a patient."**

"**Ok well ask her if she is up to doing any simple procedures, tell her to put the baby in the nursery."**

"**Dr. Torrez? We need Dr. Shepard. This is neuro."**

"**Ok well what are you just standing there for, page him!" she yelled rolling her eyes walking away.**

**Seriously!**

"**You paged?" Derek made a point off.**

"**John doe, in plane crash. Severe head trauma."**

**  
"Ok send up so that we can get an MRI." Derek said breathlessly, the only person he could think about is Meredith."**

"**Uh sir… I don't think we want to do that." The EMT said.**

"**Why not?" **

"**Because if you look closely he has a slight piece of metal pole perforating the brain."**

**  
"Yes well get him to an OR we need to have that removed."**

"**Uh… Yes sir."**

**Seriously!**

"**Meredith. Can you work?"**

"**Well yeah but why? What the hell is going on Cristina?"**

"**Well you know that airplane that you asked me about?"**

**  
"Yeah?"**

"**Well it crashed right out in front of the hospital."**

"**Seriously?"**

**  
"Seriously!"**

"**I can be ready in 5. Do I put Riley in the nursery?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Ok be right there."**

**Seriously!**

**Meredith walked into the lobby were the airplane had crashed. She saw medical workers scattered everywhere. Many people scattered also, more than had been at the tornado scene and ferry accident combined. She noticed this hadn't been a small town flight. It had been one carrying voters and such on their way to Washington D.C. . she worked viciously through the crowd and bumped into a young boy.**

"Are you ok?" Meredith said worriedly.

"**Yes I am lost, I am trying to find my daddy."**

**  
"Were you in the plane crash?"**

"**No I was in the lobby talking to one of the nurses and then it just…" he used hand motions to describe it.**

**  
"Well who is your father?"**

"**Jerry Karev."**

"**Uh… I will get him you to him. Do you have a brother?"**

"**Daddy says I have an older brother that works here."**

"**Uh Alex?" she questioned leading the boy to the nurses station.**

"**Karev, Jerry." Meredith said philosophically to the nurse.**

"**Karev." She said smiling handing Meredith the chart.**

"**Thanks." Meredith said smiling. **

"**Your very welcome." The nurse replied.**

"**Your showing, I heard you got engaged? Im not being nosy, but who?" she said with a smile.**

**  
"Uh… I don't think I ever met you…"**

"**Rose…"**

"**Hello Rose, Meredith Grey and I am marrying Derek Shepard." She bragged, with a grin.**

"**Oh sorry I asked!" she snapped at Meredith, and turned around.**

**Seriously!**

"**Ok so here is your dad's room"**

"**Thank you."**

"**Anytime." She said turning around and accidentally ran right into Alex Karev. His hands immediately flew up to her arms. **

"**Mer I am sorry."**

"**No its ok." She said smiling,**

"**I got paged and the nurse told me to come here. Any particular reason?"**

"**Alex. Your dad, he is in there."**

"**Meredith, he is a drug addict, he has been in jail before, and you were in there?"**

"**Yeah for like ten minutes."**

"Well I don't want you in there!" he yelled.

"**Sorry I'll leave." She replied rolling her eyes starting to walk away.**

"**Meredith… wait. Um could you wait out here for me? I will be like 5 minutes and I want you to be out here in case anybody does anything, even me. Ok?"**

**  
"Yeah of course." She said and Alex nodded walking in. she stood outside and waited, then something felt terribly wrong, she looked in the glass and saw Alex and Jerry yelling. She ran in, not knowing what she was going to do. They were yelling and fighting.**

"**Guys stop!"**

**  
"Stay out of this you whore!" Jerry yelled at her.**

"**Do not talk to my friends like that, Jerry."**

"**I am your dad, start acting like it!"**

"**I would do anything not to act like you."**

"**Mr. Karev please lay back down. It isn't good for you to be up!" she muffled.**

"**Slut shut the hell up!"**

"**Meredith call security." He said to her. Trying to hold Jerry off.**

"**Yeah ok." Meredith said fumbling her pager with shaky hands. Then something hit her, the boy, Jerry's son was somewhere in the room. **

"**Alex. There is a kid in here!"**

"**What?"**

"**A kid… in here!" she yelled and Alex began to search the room, which wasn't a smart move because Jerry made a run and tackled Meredith. Normally she wouldn't have fallen over that easily but having hypothyroidism made her weaker. Alex quickly focused on Meredith. he couldn't let anything happen to her. He forcefully pushed the pager to page the one person he knew of the top of his head, Shepard. He didn't know why he knew his but he needed someone to get Meredith out.**

"**Mer? You ok?"**

**  
"No. I am not. Ouch."**

"**Mer can you stand?"**

**  
"Yeah I think so." She said as he attempted to help her up but she fell back to the floor. Derek stepped in.**

**  
"What the hell happened?" he said scooting towards Meredith.**

"**He knocked her over." Alex said pointing to Jerry.**

"**Call security." Derek ordered Alex. "Get him some restraints." He said and Alex nodded.**

"**Oh Alex?" Meredith said sweetly. "Thank you."**

"**Anytime Mer." He said walking away.**

"**He helped you?"**

"**Yeah he did. If it wouldn't have been for him I would be passed out."**

"**You would've been dead if he wouldn't have paged this asshole."**

"**Yeah right I think you have done enough. Mer, sweetie can you walk?"**

"**No I already tried."**

"**Meredith Nicole Grey, what did he do to you? I will kill him!"**

"**No Derek!" she said grabbing his arm, giving him a pleading look.**

**  
"Fine." He said grabbing the wheelchair out of the corner of the room, gently lifting her in.**

"**There you go." He said wheeling her back to her room.**

"**I want you to monitor her carefully." He said to a nurse and turned to Meredith. "I want you to stay here and take care of yourself."**

"**Ok Derek." She said laying a kiss on his lips.**

"**Get those legs of yours healed up so you can use them soon." He said winking.**

"**Oh right, don't you have more important things to be thinking about? Other than your sex life? Like a plane, in the lobby of the hospital?"**

"**On my way there right now." His tone changed to serious. "But seriously Mer hurry up and get better."**

"**Will do."**

**Seriously!**

"**Derek. I was about to check on Meredith I heard about her little accident." Addi proclaimed **

"**Yeah well she is fine." Derek snapped**

"**Ok… but would you be fine after that?" Addison said half-heartedly.**

**  
"What?"**

"**I am just saying would you be ok after your mother dying, your dad literally hating you, having a child, and all the other stuff she is facing?"**

"**No and I don't know how she does it."**

"**Neither do I, all she sees are things that don't work and now she has a chance and you'd better not screw it up."**

"**I wont, not this time."**

"**Good." She said returning to her work.**

"**Dr. Shepard we need your assistance."**

**  
"Ok what do you got?"**

"**Very significant concussion. Seizures." **

"**Ok well I don't mean to be heartless but she will be in coma for awhile. Just get her to a room and monitor her."**

"**Yes sir."**

**Seriously!**

"**Mark Sloan?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**I need a consult."**

"**Ok. So how is the patient?"**

"**Well she is conscience and talking but some nasal bones are shooting up through into other facial areas and they need to be removed ASAP."**

"**Ok I will be right with you, plastics doesn't get much rush during things like this."**

"**Yeah I know what you mean, that's why I am going into cardio."**

"**Well, well, well hope you know you will be learning under Dr.Yang."**

"**What?"**

"**Well she will be the attending by then. She had her heart set on it."**

"**She does?"**

"**Yep. Anyway you have a patient move! You could've just killed your patient by talking to me that short five minute period of time!" he yelled as the intern scampered off, like someone was shooting at him. He loved to harass interns.**

**Seriously!**

"**Izzie?" Alex questioned as she walked into Meredith's room. **

"**Alex? What is wrong? Oh my god you're bleeding!" Izzie squeaked quickly looking at his wounds.**

"**Well he did it to save me." Meredith said.**

"**Hey you wouldn't be hurt at all if I wouldn't have made you stay."**

**  
"Well I would've asked the same of you. Look Alex we are a family we stick together, and I was glad I could be there for you."**

"**Thanks Mer."**

"**Anytime."**

"**Well Alex I just came up here to get you to come down and help with the plane that crashed into the lobby."**

"**Ok I am coming Iz, see ya mer."**

"**By you two."**

"**See ya." Izzie replied trying to smile at her sickly friend. After they had left Izzie turned to Alex.**

"**She doesn't look good."**

"**Well I guess having a baby and a disease then getting beat up will do that to you."**

**  
"Yeah will she be ok?"**

**  
"She is a fighter, Izzie. She will be fine."**

"**Yeah." Izzie said uneasily.**

"**Well she has been through things other people would consider a lot worse. And she survived them. Remember mom? Drowning?"**

"**Yeah. She will be ok. She will survive. Thanks Alex." Izzie said as they parted.**

**Seriously!**

**It had been a long day at work and Addison had walked into her apartment seeing Rachael made her day all ok.**

"**Mommy?"**

"**Yes sweetie."**

"**I want to go to the rodeo Saturday. Brittany said that I could show junior. Please?"**

**  
"Well I don't know."**

"**Please?"**

"**Ok but you have to be careful. Mark and I want to come watch you." She said knowing that Rachael was already a pretty good rider.**

"**And Brittany said she wished her mommy would come watch her but she is too busy being a doctor."**

**  
"Who is her mom?"**

"**Some lady with the last name Grey." **

"**Meredith Grey?"**

**  
"Yeah!"**

"**Well I will have to see if she will come. Do you remember aunt Mer?"**

**  
"Yes. She is nice."**

"**Well that is Brittany's mom."**

"**Wow. So she will come too?"**

"**Maybe." Addison said with a smile. She loved Rachael. **

"**Will uncle Derek be coming?"**

"**Probably, he loves Meredith so much he follows her everywhere." She said and Rachael began to giggle.**

**Seriously!**

"**George?"**

"**What Callie?"**

"**I um…" she was having a hard time saying what she wanted to, to her own husband George. She didn't see the chemistry they used to have and now that she was pregnant, she hoped that maybe it would help the marriage.**

**  
"Do you still love me?" she said a tear rolling down her cheek.**

"**Why wouldn't I love you callie?"**

**  
"Well everyone is so happy and I just…" she sighed. "I feel left out." He didn't know what to say. He loved her with every fiber in his body, but he couldn't say anything to her. He needed an easy way out. So he kissed her. A short passionate kiss that was short but said so much more than words could explain.**

"**I love you."**

**  
"I love you too." He said with a grin. He knew eventually they would have to talk; a serious one but now was not the time. He needed this, she needed this, and they needed this.**

**Seriously!**

**Izzie went to sleep at Alex's side. She was so tired, too tired for sex. Although that would've been nice. She began to dream. The dream she hadn't had since that horrible prom night. The one moment she never wanted to relive kept playing itself in her mind. Denny. She was lying with him, her dress clashing with his blue and white gown. The angst filled her mind then a sudden calm fell upon her. Dancing, wedding dresses and tux's, a night in the Bahamas. It all played through her mind. She saw her and Denny, together dancing. Izzie took this to be the future of their relationships. Then small children running around in the back lawn of a huge white house with picket fences, she was happy there. Then all was lost, she heard a flat lining of the one she loved, as everything went cold into a dark, cold dismal. She couldn't take it. Denny's calming voice rang in her dream, as he said his goodbyes. 'Izzie don't be sad, I am where I was meant to be. Marry Alex, be happy with life. Take it as it comes. Don't cry anymore, you are far too beautiful to do that to yourself. I know I won't get to see you for awhile but when you do fine me up here, please promise we can be friends…goodbye Isabelle Ann Stevens…' she shot up tears rolling down her face but they were mysteriously halted, she tried to cry but they would disappear as quickly as they had come. **

"**Goodbye Denny." She said rolling over and grabbing a hold of Alex and drifting back to sleep.**

**Seriously!**

**Meredith dozed of for about the ninth time today. Only this time she dreamed. About her mother. Memories she had never wanted to see, she saw. The divorce papers of her mother and Thatch. Then a memory of her mother and father's wedding. It was happy. Big, no actually huge. Her words played in her mind. 'Meredith you are a force of nature, don't lose that. But do what your father and I never could. Get married and have children but keep your job. Good luck, mer. I love you.'**

"**I love you too mom." She said low enough for only her to hear.**

**SERIOUSLY!**

Well longest chapter yet, and hopefully one of the best. Next chapter is a good one. This one cleaned the slate for me. Izzie and Meredith both get to move on now. So it was a little blah, but I thought it was good. So hit me with your best shot, but don't literally kill me [I will stop writing if you tell me it was crap. so Read and Review, I want ten reviews maybe twelve before I start the next chapter, "Beginning of Something Good."

Bree


End file.
